


Siete Dias

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Afterlife, Animal Death, Character Death, Clues, Español | Spanish, Gay Sex, Lies, Love Confessions, M/M, Obsession, Paranormal, Sadness, Satanism, Secrets, Voodoo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Levi vuelve de un coma que lo tuvo postrado durante diez años. Solo tiene una persona que le brinda respuestas a medias, su marido Eren, quien dice amarlo con locura. Tiene solo siete días para descubrir este nuevo mundo al que se ha sido arrastrado. Confiar o ser lógico. No hay otras opciones. Halloween fic/siete capítulos cortos/Ereri/problemas mentales/Angustia
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 28
Kudos: 33





	1. Día uno - Blanco

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Comencemos con los desastrosos fics de halloween, esta vez vine preparada, un capítulo por día, siete en total. Se animan? Me encantaría escuchar todas sus teorías al respecto.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi invención.

Advertencias: lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, en capítulos más avanzados habrá tensión, peleas, gritos, sangre, y voodú. Ya lo saben.

Nota de Autor: Este fic va dedicado con muchísimo amor para Crazy Ackerman, para tí mi reina Lotty Land (ella si sabe hacer fics de Halloween geniales), para Lizzy, para Ana Gabriela Armitage Smith, Seika Saibara, Ed Ramirez, Iaouruk y para todos aquellos amados seres que me tuvieron paciencia y siguieron esperando mi regreso, los amo mucho. Gracias.

* * *

.

.

_**"Ser capaz de olvidar es la base de la cordura. Recordar incesantemente conduce a la obsesión y a la locura."** _   
_**JACK LONDON** _

.

.

DÍA UNO, BLANCO

Se despertó con el reflejo del sol golpeando su rostro, sentía el cuerpo pesado y amortiguado, un ligero dolor de cabeza le hizo fruncir el ceño, muy similar a despertar después de una noche de beber mucho alcohol. Su mirada revoloteó por el recinto, tan brillante, tan blanco.

Las puntas de sus dedos hormigueaban y un leve zumbido en sus oídos no le permitía volver a dormirse. Una vez que estuvo consciente de todas las partes de su cuerpo, intentó sentarse. Parecía como si le faltara equilibrio o alguna cosa dentro de su cabeza no estuviera bien atornillada, el cuerpo se le iba atrás o adelante sin que pudiera controlarlo. Le llevó varios minutos poder mantener cierta estabilidad.

Miró al frente y su boca se abrió en franca sorpresa. Un ventanal limpio le daba una vista inmejorable de un mar precioso, de un azul zafiro, las puntas de las olas parecían chispas saltarinas que hubieran sido regadas por el astro rey. Inspiró fuerte y la salinidad del lugar le inundó los pulmones haciéndolo lagrimear de emoción. Se mordió el labio inferior y puso sus pies sobre el suelo.

Apenas intentó ponerse de pie, sintió las piernas frágiles como un ternero que acaba de nacer, y se fue de bruces dos o tres veces, hasta que al fin pudo afirmarse de una pared. Lo bueno es que sentía sus fuerzas regresando, parecía como si se hubiera despertado de una operación con los últimos vestigios de la anestesia abandonando su anatomía.

Estaba desnudo, pero dentro del placar de la habitación había mucha y variada ropa de su talla. Le llevo un tiempo vestirse y calzarse unas zapatillas blancas sin cordones que también encontró en el mismo mueble.

No sabía dónde estaba, ni qué era ese lugar, pero había tiempo de investigar eso, por lo pronto le urgía salir a encontrarse con esa masa enorme de líquido al que toda su vida había intentado conocer, ¿estaba soñando? Se pellizcó la mejilla solo para comprobar que no. Ya más repuesto bajó con cuidado unas escalas que lo llevaron a la planta baja de esa residencia.

No reparó en detalles de decoración, solo miró a uno y otro costado, no había nadie más allí. Salió por la puerta de entrada, bajó otras escalas más, y la brisa cálida del mar a esa hora del día lo recibió como si se tratara de un cálido abrazo. Caminó hasta la orilla, achicando los ojos ante la resolana tan fuerte y no pudo evitar sonreír complacido.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo frente a ese majestuoso paisaje, se agachó para tocar la espuma que le entregaba la marea y se sintió dichoso. Recién entonces se percató de unos gritos a su costado derecho, levantó la cabeza y enfocó. ¡Santo cielo, era Eren!

Estaba como a una distancia de unos doscientos metros y venía agitando los brazos y corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Se puso de pie y levantó una de sus manos para devolver el saludo. Eren, su amado esposo. Recién entonces notó el anillo de oro en su mano, la prueba de la unión y el amor que se juraron ante Dios hacía años atrás.

—¡LEVI, LEVI, LEVIIII!

Con el ímpetu de la carrera que se había echado, al abrazarlo lo tiró de espaldas en la arena y lo atenazó con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo de que fuera a irse volando. Luego de la emoción inicial, tomó el rostro de su amado entre sus manos y se largó a llorar como un niño que se pierde en la multitud, un llanto desgarrador, como si llevara años guardado dentro de su pecho.

—Eren, ya, tranquilo, ¿qué sucede?

—¡Leviiii, mi Leviiii!

En cierto momento se asustó un poco, ¿qué sucedía? ¿Por qué estaba llorando de esa manera? Le llevó un buen rato al hombre calmarse, su cuerpo temblaba, sus ojos no dejaban de humedecerse y apenas era capaz de hilvanar una frase coherente. Lo abrazó acunándolo contra su pecho, su corazón latía febrilmente y al parecer ese sonido terminó de calmar a su marido.

—¿Ya estás mejor?

—Sí, lo siento, me ganó la emoción.

—¿Qué te sucede?

—Te extrañé tanto, solo eso.

—¿Mmm? Pero nos vimos ayer por la tarde.

Eren se quedó mudo y lo miró por largos segundos, hasta que finalmente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Su marido lo besó con ímpetu y botó nuevas lágrimas. Levi estaba cada vez más y más desconcertado. Miró a su alrededor y quedó nuevamente hipnotizado por las olas.

—Es tan hermoso —dijo con sentimiento—, ¿cómo fue que llegamos aquí?

—Te estaba preparando una sorpresa, siempre quisiste conocer el mar, aquí lo tienes.

—Sí pero… ¿cómo llegamos aquí? No lo recuerdo, ¿en qué momento viajamos? ¿Bebí mucho ayer?

Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos ante un flash en su mente, una mesa con una fastuosa cena, velas, copas de vino, una botella cayendo al suelo y estrellándose.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

—No, no, solo, me duele un poco la cabeza. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo hiciste para que vengamos aquí?

Se giró para observar la casa de donde había salido. Una hermosa residencia a pocos metros de la costa. Completamente blanca, de dos pisos, le resultaba vagamente familiar, como si la conociera de antes, ¿pero de dónde? Él jamás había estado en ese lugar antes, ¿tal vez de fotografías, un video?

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Eren sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Levi notó que efectivamente así era, le dolía el estómago, parecía como si llevara días sin probar bocado, también fue consciente de que estaba sediento, por lo que asintió con energía.

—Bien, entonces vamos a almorzar, tengo muchas cosas para que elijas —contó mientras se paraba y lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Volvió a abrazarlo y besarlo, se sonrieron y entraron tomados de la mano a la preciosa casa.

Levi fue hasta el comedor y tomó asiento. De inmediato Eren le trajo una jarra con jugo fresco de naranjas naturales y bebió tres vasos seguidos casi sin respirar.

—Tómalo con calma, por favor —pidió su marido—. Espera un momento, ya te traigo lo que tengo preparado.

Al poco rato apareció con una olla y un par de bandejas llenas de mariscos cocinados de diversa manera. Le sirvió dos cuencos, uno con arroz y otro con salsa de soja. La comida se veía tan deliciosa, estaba recién preparada, parecía la obra de un chef, a pesar de que no había nadie más que ellos dos en ese lugar.

Levi sintió que se le llenaba la boca de saliva y comenzó a servirse y masticar con hambre voraz.

—¿No vas a comer? —preguntó a su esposo que parecía más interesado en mirarlo que en comer.

—Sí, claro. ¿Te gusta? ¿Está sabroso?

—Está increíble, me encanta —respondió con sinceridad mientras volvía a llenarse la boca—. ¿Dónde compraste todas estas cosas? Está exquisito.

—Solo compré los ingredientes, todo lo he preparado yo.

Levi frunció un poco el ceño y luego de tragar el bocado que tenía en la boca comenzó a reír de una manera alegre contagiando a su marido.

—No mientas, no es posible que tú hayas hecho todo esto.

—Juro que no estoy mintiendo.

—¡Vamos, amor! ¿Lo dice la persona que puso huevos a hervir sin agua?

Eren sonrió con melancolía y suspiró.

—Tomé clases a escondidas, también quería que fuera una sorpresa. Además estamos a trescientos kilómetros del pueblo más cercano, sería imposible que algún delivery llegara hasta aquí —explicó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con cariño.

—Sorprendente, de verdad. Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que fueras bueno para cocinar. Te felicito, creo que ni yo podría lograr estos sabores con toda la experiencia que tengo. Recuérdame felicitar a tu profesor o profesores cuando regresemos.

—Por supuesto, lo haré, mi vida.

Una extraña vibración en la mesa hizo que Levi diera un respingo, miró a todas partes hasta que vio un extraño aparato reluciendo en una esquina de la mesa. Eren lo tomó con naturalidad y lo manipuló mientras él seguía deleitándose con la comida. Luego Eren volvió a dejarlo en su lugar.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿Esto? Mi celular.

—¿De verdad? Nunca había visto algo como eso antes, ¿dónde están los botones?

—Ahora son así, presionas sobre la pantalla y te salen las letras para elegirlas.

Levi miró a Eren por un largo rato, se sintió un poco perdido. Observó alrededor con mayor atención.

—Amor, ¿cómo me trajiste aquí sin que yo me enterara?

Eren lo miró en silencio un momento, su rostro cambió a una expresión un tanto triste y nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No sé cómo explicarte lo que sucedió.

—Hey, no me asustes —dijo el más bajo entrelazando los dedos de su mano más cercana con su marido—. ¿Pasó algo malo?

—Será mejor que vayamos poco a poco. Prometo que te explicaré todo, responderé a todas tus dudas, pero decírtelo todo en este momento es un poco… Sería demasiado, podría provocarte un shock.

—Ya, Eren, solo dímelo de una vez, ¿qué sucede?

—Verás… Tuviste un accidente, hace un tiempo —La barbilla del hombre temblaba y se notaba que le costaba mucho hablar al respecto—. Estuviste en coma, parecía que nunca más irías a despertar.

Levi se quedó de piedra ante la explicación, automáticamente perdió el apetito. Eren lo tomó de ambas manos mientras algunas lágrimas volvían a caer de sus preciosos ojos verdes.

—Yo jamás me fui de tu lado, todos los días rezaba, rezaba y rezaba con toda mi fe. Gracias a los contactos de mi padre conseguí que te atendieran los mejores doctores. Diagnóstico tras diagnóstico, todos decían que sería imposible que despertaras.

Se llevó las manos de Levi a su rostro, mojándolo con su llanto y besó sus nudillos con devoción.

—Jamás, ni por un instante, perdí las esperanzas, sabía que volverías, que no ibas a dejarme solo. Y por eso, durante todo ese tiempo estuve preparando todo cuidadosamente, cada mínimo detalle, quería que cuando despertaras todo fuera perfecto para ti. Eres un milagro.

Levi no encontraba las palabras para soltarlas, estaba como en un trance y Eren lo miró con amor.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hay muchas cosas que son diferentes ahora. Seguro que te sientes asustado, pero no te preocupes, amor, estaré contigo todo el tiempo, te ayudaré con todo lo que necesites, lo juro. Yo sería capaz de arrancarme el corazón con tal de que tú estés bien. Te amo, te amo tanto, te amo infinitamente.

—¿Un accidente dices? ¿Cómo pasó? Yo… yo no puedo…

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Volvió a apretar los dientes cuando una punzada dolorosa le atravesó las sienes.

—Tranquilo, no te exijas tanto, tenemos todo el tiempo para arreglar las cosas.

—Nuestro aniversario, la… cena…

Eren dejó de llorar, se puso pálido y abrió sus ojos a su máxima capacidad, el agarre de sus manos se volvió en extremo fuerte.

—Hey, me duele —dijo Levi tirando de sus dedos.

—Lo siento, lo siento.

—Cuéntame, por favor, cómo pasó.

—Ya te lo dije, debemos ir despacio, eso dijo el médico. Pero sí, fue la noche en que estábamos celebrando nuestro quinto aniversario. Habías preparado la cena, íbamos a celebrar, tuvimos una discusión estúpida, saliste corriendo y… te atropellaron. No quiero recordar ese día.

—Ah, creo que tienes razón, lo mejor sería que vayamos de a poco, sí. Solo, una última pregunta, ¿cuánto tiempo pasó desde el accidente?

Eren volvió a quedarse callado, sus ojos parecían perdidos.

—Diez años.

Esta vez fue Levi el que sintió que se descomponía, ¿diez años? ¿Había perdido diez años de su vida? Sintió náuseas. ¿Cómo era posible? Se puso de pie.

—¿Dónde está el baño?, necesito ir.

—Por aquí, amor, ¿quieres vomitar?

—No, no, no es eso.

Lo acompañó hasta el lugar que estaba en planta baja. Un recinto decorado con excelente gusto, lleno de azulejos blancos y una boarda negra de piedras al medio. Había una tina enorme, un tragaluz que daba al exterior, el inodoro, el lavamanos, el botiquín de madera. Pero no había espejo.

—¿Qué buscas? —preguntó Eren al ver como Levi miraba a todas partes.

—Un espejo.

—Oh, lo siento, los he retirado todos de la casa.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? Quiero verme.

—El doctor ha dicho que no es prudente, al menos los primeros días. Dice que al transcurrir tanto tiempo, puede darte un shock o un ataque de pánico el cambio tan brusco de tu imagen, que puede provocar una disociación de tu personalidad, un trastorno grave, tu salud se está restableciendo, no podemos permitirnos una recaída, las consecuencias serían irreversibles. Oye, confía en mí —dijo para luego abrazarlo con el mayor afecto posible.

Estaba temblando ahora, sintiéndose mucho más perdido que antes.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, todo estará bien. No entres en pánico. Por eso te dije que era mucho para procesar de un solo trago. ¿Quieres acostarte?

—Sí, sí, por favor —dijo mientras se aferraba a la ropa de su marido, inevitablemente las lágrimas colmaron sus ojos.

¿Cómo era posible que esto estuviera pasando? De pronto ese sueño hermoso y genial se había transformado en una total pesadilla.

Subieron juntos las escaleras, Eren lo acostó sobre su pecho, lo cubrió con el acolchado y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos tratando de calmarlo y transmitirle el mayor afecto posible.

—Mira, lo importante es que has despertado, que estamos juntos. Poco a poco lo iremos superando, estaré aquí siempre que me necesites, amor. No estás solo, te ayudaré en todo, lo juro.

La calidez del cuerpo de Eren lo fue tranquilizando despacio, pronto la somnolencia lo atacó y se dejó arrastrar. Se sentía increíblemente agotado, tal vez ese breve despertar le había insumido demasiadas energías. A pesar de las novedades y de esa realidad tan distorsionada que se le presentaba, de alguna manera se sentía seguro, allí entre los fornidos brazos de su marido. Después de todo Eren había estado a su lado todos esos años, esperando y creyendo en él, no tenía motivos para desconfiar o sentirse dudoso. Si tenía a Eren a su lado, con seguridad podría superar esto.

Cuando menos acordó estaba profundamente dormido.

Eren lo despertó a las horas, besándole el rostro y refregando su espalda con cariño. Levi suspiró varias veces antes de despabilarse del todo. Esta vez se sentía más fuerte, más estable. Cuando miró por el ventanal el sol ya se había ocultado, quedaban apenas las últimas estelas naranjas que iban perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Caminó hasta el balcón que había detrás de las mamparas de vidrio, abrió una de las puertas corredizas y salió al exterior. Sin el sol presente la temperatura había bajado bastante, pero ese aire fresco, nuevo, salado, que lo despeinaba y lo envolvía, se sentía increíblemente bien.

El mar completamente azul comenzaba a mezclarse con el cielo hasta el punto que uno no podía definir donde terminaba uno y donde empezaba el otro. Evocaba un fuerte sentimiento de paz. Se sorprendió cuando sintió que depositaban un poncho sobre sus hombros, era Eren.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte.

—No lo hiciste, solo, me sorprendí un poco.

Recién entonces notó que su voz sonaba más ronca de lo habitual, bueno, sería lógico si sus cuerdas vocales llevaban casi una década sin ser utilizadas, ¿no?

—Estaba preparando la cena, hice pastas caseras, sé que te gustan mucho —dijo su marido dejando un beso en su frente.

—Es… es un poco extraño y a la vez reconfortante —dijo mientras lo observaba—. Nunca fuiste demasiado romántico.

—He guardado besos y mimos durante diez años, deja que pueda liberarlos al fin —contestó observándolo con el mayor amor posible.

Cenaron de nuevo en el comedor, Eren tenía la intención de que pudieran hacerlo afuera, incluso había sacado una pequeña mesa redonda a la galería, pero el viento estaba demasiado fuerte y hacía frío. Tal vez el siguiente día estuviera mejor.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Eren mientras servía el postre, una especie de crema espesa con frutillas en su mejor punto de maduración—. Estás muy callado.

—Supongo que aún estoy asimilando todo esto, es muy… No tengo palabras para describirlo. ¿Mi familia lo sabe? ¿Nuestros amigos?

—No, aún no he hablado con ellos, lo haremos a su tiempo. Primero debes acostumbrarte, reponer tu salud adecuadamente.

—Claro.

Jugaron al ajedrez, era algo que él disfrutaba mucho hacer, pero recordaba que en sus últimos años de matrimonio apenas si tenían tiempo. Eren era arquitecto y estaba enfocado en grandes proyectos con empresas de renombre, mientras que él trabajaba en una empresa de turismo vendiendo paquetes de vacaciones y tiempos compartidos en otros países. Hubo semanas que apenas llegaron a verse debido a sus obligaciones.

Realmente parecía estar viviendo alguna especie de realidad paralela. Recordaba vagamente tirarse en su cama junto a sus dos gatos siameses, mientras bebía, bebía y bebía, y extrañaba la presencia de su marido que trabajaba demasiado. ¿Cuántas veces había pedido que el tiempo se detuviera para volver a tener esa cercanía, para volver a compartir como antes?

En el fondo de su corazón había una pequeña culpabilidad latente, como si algún genio maligno se hubiera encargado de cumplirle ese deseo y a la vez lo hubiera castigado por ser tan egoísta.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	2. Pequeños detalles, pequeñas dudas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Segundo capítulo, amorcitos, espero les guste, trataré de subir uno por día. Los amo mucho y les agradezco con todo mi corazón los preciosos reviews que estuve recibiendo estos días, no tienen idea lo mucho que sus palabras hacen brillar mi alma. Gracias!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi invención.
> 
> Advertencias: lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, en capítulos más avanzados habrá tensión, peleas, gritos, sangre, y voodú. Ya lo saben.
> 
> Nota de Autor: Este fic va dedicado con muchísimo amor para Crazy Ackerman, para tí mi reina Lotty Land (ella si sabe hacer fics de Halloween geniales), para Lizzy, para Ana Gabriela Armitage Smith, Seika Saibara, Ed Ramirez, Iaouruk y para todos aquellos amados seres que me tuvieron paciencia y siguieron esperando mi regreso, los amo mucho. Gracias.

.

.

**_"No dejes que te hagan dudar de ti mismo. A todos los grandes visionarios de la historia_ **

**_se les ha dicho que estaban locos en algún momento."_ **

**_Michele Jaffe_ **

.

.

**DÍA DOS - NARANJA**

Al día siguiente amaneció nublado, pero igual de cálido y agradable que el día anterior.

Amanecieron temprano y decidieron ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores. Levi sentía que iba recobrando sus fuerzas poco a poco, se sentía mejor.

—¿No debo tomar medicinas?

—No hace falta, el último tiempo fueron retirando los sueros y los medicamentos paulatinamente. Lo importante es tu nutrición, caminar es el mejor ejercicio para que tu cuerpo se rehabilite, pero no debemos excedernos, así que cuando te empieces a agotar solo dímelo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré. Por cierto, quería preguntarte sobre Casius y Mirko, ¿ellos están bien?

Levi se refería a sus amados gatos siameses, como pasaba mucho tiempo solo en la casa Eren se los había regalado a poco tiempo de haberse casado para que le hicieran compañía. Mirko era un regalón, amoroso y simpático, mientras que Casius era tímido, esquivo, excepto con él. Más de una vez le había gruñido a Eren cuando se acercaba a su esposo, parecía una especie de guardián sobre protector.

Eren se quedó en silencio y miró al horizonte, Levi presintió la respuesta y una clara angustia le contaminó el pecho.

—Ellos… partieron hace un tiempo ya. Mirko se deprimió mucho, iba siempre a acostarse sobre tu lado de la cama, pero Casius… él huyó una noche y nunca pude encontrarlo de nuevo. Lo buscamos más de seis meses, ofrecí recompensas, publiqué sus fotos en el barrio y los alrededores, salí incontables veces con la camioneta a verificar las calles, los baldíos, incluso pregunté casa por casa. Me siento un poco responsable, nosotros nunca nos llevamos bien del todo. Mirko se quedó conmigo —Levi notó que sus ojos volvían a humedecerse—. Murió en mis brazos, estaba viejo pero sano hasta que comenzó con problemas para orinar. Lo llevé a los mejores lugares, pero no pudieron salvarlo. Lo siento mucho.

Su marido se detuvo y se sentó en la arena, no pudo evitar largarse a llorar. Normalmente Levi no era una persona que mostrara sus emociones, incluso cuando su madre partió, no había llorado en el funeral, siempre había sabido ocultarlo todo del mundo exterior. Sin embargo, sus hijos felinos, su pequeña familia, aquellos que le hacían fiestas cada vez que volvía de hacer una compra o del trabajo, ellos que estuvieron a su lado en los peores momentos, en sus días oscuros, en esas horas que se abrazaba al alcohol para sobrellevar sus temores… Nunca más estarían allí, y él jamás tendría la posibilidad de despedirse de sus fieles angelitos.

—Lo siento —dijo Eren abrazándolo, tratando de ayudarlo a sobrellevar ese dolor.

—Ellos estuvieron siempre para mí y yo… yo no estuve para ellos.

—No fue tu culpa, ¡Dios! Siempre me sentí terrible sobre esto.

—¿Por qué?

—Esa noche… si no hubiéramos discutido, fue mi culpa.

—Hey, no digas eso, tú no me empujaste contra el auto que me atropelló, fue un accidente.

—Sí, pero aun así, yo… soy de lo peor.

Se quedaron abrazados en la costa un buen rato, en silencio, hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de salir. Eren lo llenó de sutiles besos, como si intentara curar sus heridas emocionales, era reconfortante.

Al fin retomaron la marcha, tomados de la mano, con tranquilidad, escuchando las gaviotas y sus graznidos, deteniéndose para levantar alguna concha, algún caparazón de caracol o cangrejo que les llamaba la atención. Como si no hubiera preocupaciones o temas de los que encargarse, como si la vida nunca los hubiera lastimado.

Cuando emprendieron el retorno Levi se sintió un poco débil, por lo que Eren ofreció su espalda para llevarlo a cuestas y ayudarlo un poco.

—Dime si te cansas —dijo Levi acurrucándose contra la espalda su marido.

—Jamás, me da gusto cargarte así.

—Me recuerda a los tiempos en que éramos novios y tú eras tan lindo conmigo.

—Prometo no descuidarte esta vez.

—No lo hacías, tu carrera también era importante.

—No, nada es más importante que tú, aprendí mi lección.

Levi sonrió y aspiró el perfume de su esposo, sí todo era confuso y complejo, pero en ese momento, escuchando las olas de fondo, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo, renovando el amor que se tenían, se sentía dichoso, se sentía amado otra vez.

Cocinaron juntos el almuerzo, entre risas y complicidades. Una ensalada fresca con aceitunas, queso, arroz integral, aceite de oliva, no estaban siguiendo una receta específica, más bien creaban lo que tenían ganas. En cierto momento Levi lo observó detenidamente. Era notable el paso del tiempo.

Pequeñas arrugas adornaban la comisura de sus ojos, su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros, nunca lo había visto de esa manera antes. Ahora que estaba siendo más consciente de su entorno, comenzaba a notar las huellas que iban dejando los años. Miró sus propias manos, no encontraba gran diferencia, probablemente porque habían estado inactivas, inertes, volcadas en silencio sobre la cama de algún hospital, ¿o habría estado en su casa?

Era como resucitar, como nacer de nuevo, todo se sentía desconocido y a la vez familiar, hasta los sonidos le producían sensaciones extrañas. Sus manos estaban impecables, increíblemente blancas, las uñas cortas, pulcras. Por primera vez se examinaba con curiosidad y Eren notó esto, más no le dijo nada.

Miró sus antebrazos, pálidos y delgados, no recordaba que su cuerpo fuera así de frágil, si bien su piel siempre había sido clara, recordaba que era de ejercitarse, salir a correr, ir al gimnasio, era surreal observar la enorme cantidad de masa muscular que había perdido. Probablemente el médico tuviera razón, observarse en ese estado no era la mejor idea.

Notó las venas azules perfilarse debajo de la delgada piel de sus brazos, sin embargo, al llegar a la articulación, un detalle le llamó la atención. Tocó con sus dedos de la mano contraria la zona, se sentía suave, lozana, completamente sana. Examinó del otro lado para notar lo mismo, miró sus muñecas y el dorso de sus manos, siempre palpando con sus dedos como si estuviera buscando algo.

—¿Sucede algo, amor?

—No lo sé. Eren, durante el tiempo que yo… bueno, que estuve internado, ¿nunca me canalizaron? No tengo marcas o moretones, o cicatrices de los sueros…

—Lo intentamos el primer tiempo, ahora la tecnología ha avanzado mucho, para evitar infecciones y que las venas se deterioren, a ti te instalaron una sonda endotraqueal, a través de la cual te suministrábamos proteínas, vitaminas, agua y todo lo que tu cuerpo necesitaba. Eso y el respirador, que con el tiempo te lo removieron cuando pudiste empezar a respirar por ti mismo. En buena hora que no te hubieran lastimado y que no te quedaran cicatrices.

—Ya veo. Estoy muy delgado, demasiado.

—Tranquilo, mi amor —Eren se acercó para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó con devoción—. No te preocupes por estas superficialidades, tu cuerpo va a recuperarse, cuando menos lo creas volverás a ser el de siempre. Por mi parte yo te veo más hermoso que nunca, no importa cómo luzcas, te amo, te amo, te amo.

Levi tomó un de las manos de su marido entre las suyas y besó su palma con cariño, pero entonces notó algo que le puso la piel de gallina. Eren tenía unas monstruosas y horribles cicatrices en sus muñecas. Repasó las mismas con su dedo índice, eran casi tan gruesas como un dedo y eran varias. Su marido retiró su extremidad de inmediato y retrocedió algunos pasos.

—¿Eren?

—No. No quiero hablar de esto.

—Pero, ¿qué te sucedió?

—Levi, no ahora, te lo contaré… más adelante, hoy no, te lo pido por favor.

—Prométeme que me lo dirás.

—Lo prometo, ahora, vamos a almorzar, ya está todo listo.

Era evidente que muchas cosas oscuras habían sucedido mientras estuvo "dormido", por llamarlo de alguna manera. Poco a poco su curiosidad de saber cuál era el mundo que le tocaba vivir ahora empezaba a despertarse.

Luego de los primeros bocados decidió indagar un poco más.

—¿Qué fue de Mikasa? —consultó Levi evocando a su prima, la única familia que le había quedado viva.

—Le pasó de todo, pero no te preocupes, ella ahora está más que bien. Se casó con un idiota, tuvo un hijo, se divorció y se fue a vivir a Australia.

—¿Australia?

—Así es, bueno es zoóloga, quería empezar de nuevo. Allí conoció a un guardabosque, Jean se llama, es un chico algo torpe pero parece de buen corazón. Él y Kyle se llevan genial, lo ha adoptado por completo, la última vez me dijo que es probable que se casen, seguro nos invitarán.

—¿Kyle?

—El hijo de Mikasa.

—Wow, tengo un sobrino, ¿qué edad tiene?

—En este momento está por cumplir los siete, tengo fotos, ¿quieres verlas?

—¡Por supuesto!

Eren manipuló su celular, Levi no escatimó exclamaciones de asombro al ver lo nítida que se veían las fotos. Se emocionó notablemente al ver las imágenes de su prima embarazada, de cuando había dado a luz, de ese hermoso niño que era idéntico a ella. Incluso conoció a ese tal Jean, se veían tan felices y hermosos los tres. Sus dedos repasaron la pantalla y nuevamente las lágrimas colmaron sus ojos.

—Ah, me siento tan aliviado, tengo tantas ganas de conocer a Kyle, quisiera abrazar a Mikasa.

Eren secó sus lágrimas y llenó su rostro de besos.

—Extrañaba tanto poder conversar así contigo —dijo su marido—. A veces te soñaba —al mencionar esto su expresión se desdibujó por completo, parecía como si le asustara recordar eso—, y dolía tanto despertar luego y saber que eso no era real.

—Bueno, pero ya pasó, hemos llorado mucho estos días, ¿cierto?, es hora de sonreír.

—Sí, así es mi amor. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mucho mejor, estoy recuperando mis fuerzas.

—¿Hay algo que quisieras en particular? Me refiero, pasó mucho tiempo sin que comieras las cosas que realmente te gustan.

Levi lo pensó un momento mientras pinchaba algunos ingredientes de su ensalada.

—Realmente me gustaría comer una buena rebanada de sandía.

Eren abrió grande sus ojos y se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano derecha.

—No puede ser que haya olvidado ese detalle. Lo siento mucho, pero no tenemos sandías, mañana tal vez vaya al pueblo, trataré de conseguirte una.

—No es algo tan urgente tampoco.

—Es que de todas formas debo ir, hay algunas cosas que debo comprar que se han estado terminando.

—Quiero ir contigo, llévame por favor.

—No, eso… no es posible aún.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Por tu salud, tu sistema inmune no está restablecido, un simple estornudo de una persona con gripe puede hacerte un daño terrible. Debes tener paciencia, amor.

—Pero entonces, ¿cuándo podré volver a la civilización?

—No te enojes, todo lo que hago es por tu bien. Escucha, si todo sale bien, podemos tomar recaudos, mmm, tal vez un barbijo, lentes, una gorra, guantes de silicona, pero al menos necesitas estar aquí por una semana.

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—Martes.

—¿Entonces el próximo lunes?

Eren sonrió, pero de una triste manera.

—Sí, el lunes sería perfecto.

—¿Podrías decirme… en qué año estamos?

—En el 2019.

Sintió escalofríos. Probablemente en alguna oportunidad había leído alguna novela ligera sobre personas que viajaban a través del tiempo, ¿habría visto una película, tal vez?, ¿lo habría soñado?, ¿Se lo habría contado alguien? Sin embargo la ficción era una cosa y la realidad era otra completamente diferente.

No hizo más preguntas, aunque recordó, muy vagamente, porque a veces parecía como si sus recuerdos estuvieran empañados por una bruma, que Mikasa le había contado sobre alguna conocida o amiga, que estuvo cuatro años en estado de coma, que jamás pudo despertar. ¿Por qué estaba recordando eso?

Su tenedor revolvía entre las verduras mientras sus palabras cobraban mayor y mayor relevancia dentro de su cabeza.

_"Su cuerpo se iba deteriorando, por la falta de movimiento le salían moretones constantemente en el cuerpo debido a la falta de irrigación sanguínea. Escoriaciones y lastimaduras aparecen debido a lo inerte que está tu cuerpo y el roce diario con las sábanas. Algunas estaban seriamente infectadas, incluso cuando tenían el mayor de los cuidados. Ponían sus piernas en alto dos veces al día para evitarlo, y sin embargo… como el cuerpo está débil, no se cura con la misma facilidad, por lo que una escoriación pequeña en su tobillo se volvió una úlcera que se terminó gangrenando… paulatinamente ese sector se puso más y más oscuro y no tuvieron otra opción más que cortarle la pierna. En ese lapso de tiempo perdió una pierna, y un brazo. Sus riñones también comenzaron a fallar. Su familia decidió desconectarla antes de que se convirtiera sólo en un torso con un corazón latiendo. Los médicos dicen que aunque hubiera vuelto a despertar, luego de tanta inactividad, no podrían precisar cómo sería luego. Probablemente hubiera tenido coágulos en su cabeza, pequeños derrames, una pérdida irrecuperable de neuronas, tal vez hubiera terminado confinada a una silla de ruedas, usando pañales de por vida, balbuceando incoherencias y teniendo la mente de un bebé. No lo sé, solo creo que lo más solidario que pudieron hacer es dejarla partir"._

Esto lo había escuchado diez años atrás, se trataba de una persona que había tenido también un accidente cayendo de un quinto piso al que había sobrevivido. ¿La tecnología médica había avanzado tanto como para permitirle a él estar diez años postrado y luego levantarse como si nada?

Nuevamente volvió a mirar sus brazos delgados y blancos, sin marcas, sin cicatrices, impolutos.

Se forzó a comer aunque tuviera un nudo en el estómago, porque era necesario fortalecerse. No quería abandonarse a sus pensamientos pesimistas, debía confiar en Eren, después de todo las cosas eran como eran, no le daría más vueltas.

Luego del almuerzo, fueron a caminar por la playa. Eren le colocó bloqueador solar en sus brazos, cuello, cara, su toque era suave y delicado, como si tuviera miedo de quebrarlo. Esta vez se puso un short y llevaron un par de toallas. Con ayuda de su marido se metió al mar, se salpicaron mutuamente, gritaron, rieron, tragaron agua salada y finalmente se acurrucaron en la orilla, llenos de arena por todas partes, para disfrutar de la puesta de sol. Sin decirse nada, acompañándose mutuamente.

¿Qué tan afortunado podía ser? De estar en ese lugar paradisíaco, junto al amor de su vida, al hombre que lo había cuidado con tanto esmero, que no lo había abandonado por esos diez largos años. Gracias a Eren tenía una nueva vida.

Estaba muy agotado, por lo que nuevamente Eren lo cargó en su espalda al regresar. ¿Siempre había sido así de fuerte?

—Antes era yo quien debía cargarte cuando te ponías ebrio, también recuerdo que te llevé dos veces al hospital cuando te engripaste feo —susurró Levi contra su cuello, su marido sonrió.

—Y ahora puedo devolverte esas atenciones.

—¿Soy el débil ahora?

—Mejor digamos que eres el mimado.

—¿Cómo se llama este lugar?

—Estamos en Madagascar.

—¿En África?

—Sí.

—Tan lejos. ¿Cómo hiciste para traerme aquí?

—Detalles, detalles, siempre eres tan meticuloso, porque no dejas de pensar demás, no te hará bien. Solo disfruta.

—Está bien.

—¿Qué quieres cenar?

—Todo lo que haya, muero de hambre.

—¿Pastas, carne, una tarta?

—Un enorme filete con papas doradas.

—Entonces eso te haré.

—Eres como Papá Noel, pero en la vida real.

—¿No te lo dije antes? Haría absolutamente cualquier cosa por ti, mi amor.

—Soy tan afortunado.

Levi bebió cerca de un litro de agua fresca al llegar, se sentía agotado por lo que Eren le sugirió que se diera un baño y descansara un poco, que él lo despertaría cuando estuviera la cena. Decidió hacerle acaso.

Se dio una ducha rápida, para quitarse la sal y los restos de arena, tuvo que refregar todo su cuerpo, sin embargo algo le llamó la atención, estaba seguro que tenía una pequeña marca de nacimiento dentro de su muslo izquierdo. Era como una especie de mancha de color más oscuro, sin embargo no estaba allí. La buscó un buen rato, pero no estaba. También había un lunar rojo detrás de su brazo izquierdo, no recordaba tener lunares de ese tipo. Aunque lo más llamativo fue que en una de sus pantorrillas tenía una especie de escoriación, como si hubieran raspado por la zona hasta llegar a la carne. ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes? Estaba cicatrizado y con seguridad le iba a quedar una marca o una mancha, ¿de cuándo era eso? ¿Sería tal vez una marca de esas que Mikasa le había mencionado? ¿Por estar tanto tiempo acostado?

No, Solo se estaba poniendo paranoico, seguro era eso.

Al lavarse el cabello notó que estaba corto, ya no tenía su rapado habitual, miró algunos cabellos que se desprendieron y eran notablemente finos. ¿Tal vez su cuero cabelludo también se hubiera debilitado en ese lapso? Ojalá no se quedara calvo, bueno, una vez que se recuperara por completo, todo estaría bien.

Salió de la ducha, más cansado que antes, sería mejor que se acostara un rato. Subió las escaleras y se tiró en la mullida cama donde se durmió casi de inmediato.

Eren lo despertó con besos y mimos, aunque tenía sueño el hambre pudo más. Claro que Eren, previendo que estaba cansado les había subido la cena en una enorme bandeja. Ya le había cortado el jugoso filete y las papas estaban crocantes y deliciosas. Esta vez bebieron un delicioso jugo de frutas. Recordaron algunas cosas del pasado.

—Es cierto, tú solías decirme que mi jefe me coqueteaba —dijo Levi y Eren se puso muy serio—. Eso nunca fue así. Me preguntó que habrá sido de la vida de Erwin.

—Hey, este es nuestro tiempo, no hablemos de otros.

—Oh por dios, ¿te sigue afectando eso? —preguntó sonriendo divertido.

—No, ya no. Bueno, llevaré las cosas para lavarlas.

—Te ayudo.

—No, estás cansado. Acuéstate. Terminaré rápido y vendré contigo, no demoro. Por cierto, ¿te dije que te amo más que a nada en este mundo?

Levi acarició el rostro de Eren y lo besó con ternura.

—Me lo dices y me lo demuestras.

—Pero tú no me lo has dicho todavía —Eren volvió a ponerse serio y Levi enarcó una ceja—. ¿Me sigues amando, Levi?

—Que pregunta más tonta y obvia, por supuesto que te amo.

Solo entonces Eren sonrió, como si estuviera aliviado.

—Nunca dejes de hacerlo, yo no puedo vivir sin tu presencia.

Besó su frente y se alejó. Levi siguió su figura hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Extrañamente el ambiente había cambiado de repente, se tornó un poco inquietante. Tal vez solo estaba pensando demasiado de nuevo, decidió acurrucarse en el edredón mientras el acompasado sonido de las olas lo arrullaba y lo empujaba al descanso.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	3. Día Tres - Rosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Tercer capítulo, y wowwww! Estoy llena de Sherlok Holmes por todas partes, estoy orgullosa de mis lectores! Tan inteligentes y perspicaces todos, le han atinado a muchas partes de la historia, pero aún así tengo fe que puedo shokearles con mi final (¡vamos, Lunita, tú puedes!). Bueno, vamos con un poco de romance para dulcificar este fic Hallowindezco (?). Los amo, gracias por ser tan lindos, a ver si adivinan qué fic voy a actualizar en estos días? See you!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi invención.
> 
> Advertencias: lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, en capítulos más avanzados habrá tensión, peleas, gritos, sangre, y voodú. Ya lo saben.
> 
> Nota de Autor: Este fic va dedicado con muchísimo amor para Crazy Ackerman, para tí mi reina Lotty Land (ella si sabe hacer fics de Halloween geniales), para Lizzy, para Ana Gabriela Armitage Smith, Seika Saibara, Ed Ramirez, Iaoruk y para todos aquellos amados seres que me tuvieron paciencia y siguieron esperando mi regreso, los amo mucho. Gracias.

.

.

**_"Más vale ser vencido diciendo la verdad_ **

**_que triunfar por la mentira."_ **

**_Mahatma Gandhi_ **

.

.

**DÍA TRES - ROSA**

Levi se despertó, aún no amanecía, sin embargo el horizonte comenzaba paulatinamente a aclararse en la lejanía. Notó las sábanas desprolijas a su costado pero frías. Sin duda Eren se había acostado allí pero ahora no estaba. ¿Se habría levantado para ir al baño?

Escuchó unos murmullos apagados provenir del pasillo y se sintió intrigado. Dejó la cama y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible salió de la habitación. A medida que se acercaba esos murmullos iban cobrando fuerza, entonces se dio cuenta que era alguien llorando y susurrando cosas. Su piel se erizó.

Descendió las escalas con cuidado y cautela, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba más y más. Caminó por el pasillo de la planta baja y entonces llegó hasta el final del mismo, había una habitación, como una especie de lavadero y Eren estaba de rodillas sobre el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro con una tela, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

—Lo si-siento, ugh, perdón, perdóname, ugh.

Su espalda se sacudía en espasmos a causa del desconsuelo y Levi sintió una punzante angustia invadiéndolo. No pudo evitar acercarse por inercia, quería consolarlo de alguna manera, ¿por qué lloraba así?

—¿Eren? —lo llamó con suavidad y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

Lo que no se esperaba era la violencia de la reacción de Eren que se giró y lo empujó con tanta fuerza que lo tiró duramente contra el piso, haciendo que se golpeara la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—¡Levi!, ¡lo siento, oh, lo siento mucho! Me asustaste.

Lo ayudó a sentarse y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras respiraba agitado.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, discúlpame, ¿estás bien? ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Oh, Dios!

Lo levantó entre sus brazos y lo llevó a un sofá en el living, lo depositó con cuidado y fue a prender las luces ya que aún estaba algo oscuro. El hombre estaba refregándose la cabeza en el lugar del golpe donde un ligero chicón se estaba formando.

—Ya, ya, estoy bien, solo fue un golpe. ¡Ouch!

Eren corrió la cocina para volver con hielo en una bolsa, temblaba y se lo veía notablemente afectado.

—Perdón, perdón, mi amor, reaccioné mal, no te escuché, me asusté.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no era mi intención asustarte. Cálmate. ¿Por qué estabas llorando? ¿Pasó algo?

—No, yo, tuve un mal sueño. Hace años que sufro de pesadillas y solo… me alivia llorar. No quería que vieras esa parte tan lamentable de mi —dijo bajando la cabeza.

Levi dejó la bolsa de hielo a un costado y lo abrazó con cariño y refregó su espalda.

—No debes seguir aguantando las cosas tú solo, ahora estoy contigo, ¿cierto? Tal vez mi salud está algo delicada, pero también quiero reconfortarte, puedes confiar en mí, Eren. Ya no debes llevar esa pesada carga tu solo.

Su marido lo abrazó y lloró un rato entre contra su pecho hasta que se calmó del todo, para entonces ya había amanecido. Levi decidió preparar el desayuno, mientras silbaba batió unos huevos, leche y harina e hizo unos hotcakes esponjosos. Calentó agua, preparó café, hasta hizo algunas tostadas y puso la mesa. De alguna manera quería reconfortar a su marido.

Desayunaron pegados uno al lado del otro, dándose de comer mutuamente, prodigándose besos y caricias sutiles. Pero al mirar a los ojos aguamarina de Eren, volvía a encontrar esa oscuridad, ese rayón en el vidrio que no se podía ocultar, ni quitar.

—Antes que me olvide, aquí… —Revolvió entre sus bolsillos y sacó las alianzas de oro que solían usar antes. Eren tomó su mano, agarró su dedo anular y deslizó la joya, pero le quedó bastante grande—. ¡No puede ser! —soltó con decepción.

—Oh, realmente adelgacé demasiado —dijo Levi asombrado, sacó el anillo y lo probó en el dedo de en medio pero aún quedaba flojo, lo dejó al final en el índice.

—No se supone que debería ser usado ahí —comentó Eren con molestia mientras fruncía el ceño.

—No te ofusques, luego haremos que lo ajusten y ya.

Tomó el par y se lo puso a Eren sonriéndole con amor.

—Es como si volviéramos a casarnos.

—Tal vez deberíamos hacerlo, conseguir anillos acordes, anillos nuevos, como esta etapa. Por cierto, sería mejor que fuera al pueblo, no me esperes para el almuerzo, amor, son tres horas de ida y tres de regreso, trataré de no demorar. Aparte de sandía, ¿hay algo más que quieras?

—Quisiera ir contigo.

—El próximo lunes, amor —Eren besó su frente y lo miró con amor.

Levi frunció su ceño, tuvo una fugaz puñalada de dolor en su cabeza, y un recuerdo le brotó espontáneamente.

_"—¿Crees que todo lo puedes arreglar con una cena, Eren?_

_—Supongo que si Erwin te la hiciera sería mejor para ti._

_—¡Ay, por favor! Vuelves una y otra vez con esa tontería, no renunciaré solo porque tú ves fantasmas donde no los hay._

_Casius que estaba en un costado de la habitación se acercó hasta ellos y le siseó a Eren arqueando todo el lomo en franco disgusto. Eren tomó la botella de vino de la mesa y ni siquiera lo pensó, se la aventó al felino que al menos tuvo el tino de esquivarla, la misma reventó en el suelo mientras Levi gritaba asustado._

_—¡NO, NO! ¡¿Pero qué carajos haces, loco de mierda?! ¡Casius, Casius! ¡Podrías haberlo matado!_

_Comenzó a buscar al gato que había salido corriendo como alma que huye del diablo._

_—Ese pedazo de mierda… no lo soporto —dijo Eren mientras peinaba hacia atrás sus cabellos._

_Levi lo miró y sintió una enorme tristeza._

_—Pues ese pedazo de mierda me ha demostrado más amor que tú en este último año —Levi hablaba con calma, no quería seguir discutiendo de ese modo, no debería haberle dicho nada para empezar._

_Pero justamente por guardarse y guardarse las cosas habían llegado a ese punto. Ya no quería seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Aún lo amaba, aún creía en su matrimonio, pero era necesario tomar algo de distancia, reflexionar, enfriarse. Luego podrían hablar como personas civilizadas._

_—¿Me estás comparando con un puto gato?_

_—Ya basta, detente, no quiero discutir más. No quiero cenar contigo tampoco, lo mejor será que me vaya._

_Eren le cerró el paso cuando quiso subir las escaleras._

_—¿De qué hablas? Estuve planificando esto por más de dos semanas, conseguí tiempo solo para ti, ¿y ahora me dices que te quieres ir? ¿Qué diablos te sucede?_

_—No entiendo porque estás tan enojado, iré con Mikasa, me llevaré a Casius, tomémonos unos días y luego hablemos._

_Levi lo esquivó y subió las escaleras con prisa, pero no llegó a terminar su recorrido, Eren lo agarró con mucha fuerza de la muñeca._

_—Tú no me vas a dejar, eres MI esposo._

_La mirada de Eren era en verdad, tenebrosa…"_

—¿Qué sucede, amor? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, solo… uuff, me duele la cabeza.

—Te traeré una pastilla.

Cerró sus ojos y masajeó sus sienes, podía sentir a su corazón latiendo y su sonido era tan extraño como perturbador.

Tenían problemas, como todas las parejas. Eren trabajaba demasiado y él lo extrañaba mucho, se había acostumbrado a pasar las noches sobre el sillón, esperándolo, mientras sus fieles gatetes se enrollaban en su falda o se acurrucaban a su lado. Primero fue una copa, luego dos, luego media botella, y los fines de semana no importaba cuánto. Podía estar ebrio y no se le notaba en absoluto, tal vez fue por eso que nadie notó su deterioro.

No fue sino hasta que Mikasa lo regañó porque fue a visitarlo un lunes por la mañana, que era día festivo, y aún ni eran las diez de la mañana y él ya se había terminado una botella entera de Ron. Había huecos afectivos que se dedicaba a llenar con alcohol, pero al final quedaban vacíos de todas maneras.

Tomó la pastilla que le acercó su marido, se besaron brevemente y salió para subir a la camioneta que tenían afuera. Se quedó contra el marco de la ventana viendo cómo se alejaba, evocando esa sensación amarga de estar esperando y esperando eternamente.

Tenía seis horas hasta su regreso, de manera que decidió acomodar un poco. Notó que el piso tenía partículas de arena por todas partes, seguro el viento de afuera las arrastraba. Barrió, limpió los muebles con una franela, cambió las sábanas y sacó la ropa sucia. Fue hasta el lavadero al final del pasillo y metió todo dentro del lavarropas.

Allí también estaba muy sucio. Trajo la escoba y comenzó a barrer, notó que el sector donde había encontrado a Eren en la madrugada, estaba cubierto por una especie de alfombra removible. Se agachó y tiró de ella, sería mejor barrer debajo. El piso que apareció era de madera y lo más extraño es que había una especie de tapa o entrada de forma rectangular. Se acercó y tocó con las yemas de sus dedos el borde. Encontró una manija que tiró hacia afuera y trató de abrir pero no pudo. Luego notó que había una cerradura debajo de la manija. Rebuscó por todas partes, pero no encontró ninguna llave que abriera el lugar. Se sentó sobre la tapa pensando como abrirla, intentó con unos alambres que encontró en una caja de herramientas, pero no era tan sencillo el mecanismo.

Tal vez Eren tuviera la llave, ¿qué habría ahí dentro? Salió afuera y rodeó la casa hasta que encontró dos pequeñas ventanas contra la base de la casa, seguramente eran ventilaciones al interior de esa especie de sótano. Se agachó y trató de abrirlas pero estaban trabadas. Los cristales muy sucios, percudidos al parecer por la arena, el agua y el aire salado. Buscó la franela y refregó y refregó, poco y nada aclaró la vista, se notaba que del lado de adentro también debían estar sucios.

Pegó la frente a una de las ventanas y trató de mirar hacia adentro. Apenas se llegaba a distinguir algo. Había alguna inscripción pintada en el suelo, o un dibujo, el piso parecía de cemento y una mochila, o bolso o cartera, tirada a un costado de dónde salían algunos papeles. No se podía ver mucho más. Caminó alrededor de la casa, buscando tal vez otra forma de ingresar a ese lugar, pero no había otra entrada. Se quedó un momento afuera contemplando el mar, pero al subir las escaleras algo debajo de las mismas, algo que brillaba, llamó su atención.

Se agachó y estiró su mano para revolver entre las piedritas y entonces sacó un anillo extraño, algo que nunca había visto antes. Parecía de plata, tenía una letra en el frente, una A en letra inglesa, era delicado y bonito. No pudo evitar las ganas de probárselo y le entró justo en el dedo anular. Como si hubiera sido hecho exactamente para él. A de "Ackerman", que extraño era todo eso, pero parecía que hubiera estado esperándolo, escondido entre las piedras. Se lo quitó y lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón, luego se lo mostraría a Eren, tenía un poco de óxido, de manera que lo limpiaría adecuadamente, antes de usarlo.

Entró a la casa, el mar estaba picada y el viento muy fuerte, notó que unos nubarrones oscuros se acercaban con rapidez. Cuando ingresó volvió a mirar hacia el pasillo, sintió una energía extraña en el ambiente, como si él ya hubiera estado en ese lugar antes. ¡Qué extraño!

Siguió escarbando y buscando por toda la casa, encontró algunas llaves pero ninguna pertenecía al sótano.

Salió a dar una vuelta, está vez mirando con mayor atención a su alrededor, estaba desolado, la playa se extendía tanto a derecha como a izquierda de manera infinita sin que hubiera indicios de civilización por ninguna parte. Ni barcos, ni aviones, solo naturaleza pura. Se abrazó a sí mismo y se sintió solitario.

Volvió adentro, se hizo un sándwich y comió mientras bebía limonada. Luego se dio una ducha y se fue a dormir, sería mejor descansar y esperar a Eren. No tenía ganas de ir a recorrer la playa. Se sentía cansado y algo deprimido. Tenía muchas preguntas, pero las haría cuando su marido regresara.

Se acurrucó entre las colchas y miró su mano, allí donde reposaba su anillo, que delgados eran sus dedos ahora. Sus párpados se fueron cerrando y cuando menos acordó estaba dormido.

Se despertó sobresaltado cuando un poderoso trueno explotó en la lejanía provocándole una herida luminosa al cielo que lo encendió por unos segundos. Se sentó en la cama sintiendo a su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Notó que estaba en las vísperas de una gran tormenta. Salió de entre las colchas y al bajar sintió una conocida y melancólica música.

Eren había puesto en reproducción continua "Crazy" de Gnarls Barkley, que en su momento había sido uno de sus temas favoritos y bajó las escaleras con una sonrisa en el rostro, meneando su cabeza. Eren estaba adornando una canasta de sandía fresca llena de bolitas de melón, sandía (claro) y piña. Levi tomó un bocado y disfrutó de su dulzor, luego se dieron un sentido beso mientras Eren lo tomaba de las manos y lo hacía bailar al ritmo del tema.

—Te extrañé —dijo Levi cuando lo apretó de la cintura contra su cuerpo.

—Yo te extrañé más, te extrañé cada día de estos tortuosos diez años.

—De acuerdo, me ganaste.

—Hay un cuenco de crema en la heladera, ¿quieres sacarlo?

—Claro. Por cierto, sería mil veces mejor si tuviéramos chocolate derretido.

—Mmm, nada de chocolate para ti, mi amor, el doctor dijo que no es recomendable en tu condición.

—¿Es en serio?

—Muy en serio, vas a tener que conformarte con crema batida, está muy buena por cierto.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las siete.

—¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—Te veías muy cómodo descansando.

—Pero ya he dormido mucho, no quiero dormir más.

Se acercó a su marido y unieron sus manos entrelazando sus dedos, apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho y escuchó a su poderoso corazón latiendo, cerró sus ojos y se dejó arrastrar por la atmósfera cálida e insinuante.

Eren soltó una de sus manos un momento y manipuló una especie de control remoto ridículamente pequeño, "Creep" comenzó a sonar, pero no era la versión original de Radioheat, era una mujer cantándola en un ritmo exageradamente lento, voz melodiosa, profunda, agradable.

Eren bajó las luces del recinto, ¿eso era posible de hacer? Este nuevo mundo tenía tantos secretos y sorpresas por descubrir. Puso sus manos alrededor de su rostro y le acarició las mejillas con sus pulgares. Acercó sus labios y se besaron despacio, profundo.

—Dulce —susurró Eren al sentir la esencia del melón que Levi había comido minutos antes.

—Soy muy feliz.

—Yo también.

Lo arrinconó contra la mesada de la cocina y lo levantó con facilidad de las caderas para sentarlo y hacerse un lugar entre sus piernas. Levi sintió como si un reguero de pólvora se le encendiera por debajo de la piel, se sentía tan intenso, probablemente porque sus sentidos habían estado dormidos por tanto tiempo. Sus manos buscaron colarse por dentro de la remera de Eren, palparon esa piel dorada y anhelada, mientras sus bocas seguían explorándose y deleitándose, sin apuros.

Eren besó su cuello, normalmente era tan receptivo en esa zona, pero esta vez apenas sintió un cambio, lo que sí le sorprendió fue cuando Eren acarició su espalda por debajo de la camisa que llevaba puesta, arqueó la misma ante sus toques y suspiró pesadamente. Se sintió un poco confundido, pero a la vez quería más, no quería detenerse a pensar.

Se desnudaron mutuamente mientras seguían acariciándose y besándose. Eren escupió en su mano y juntó sus penes para frotarlos de manera suave y apretada. Levi gimió en un agudo ridículamente alto, por lo que mordió su labio inferior, su propia voz era una distracción. Buscó la boca de su marido y bebió de ella, una y otra vez, respiró de su aire, acalló esa voz extraña que le nacía de la garganta y simplemente disfrutó de esos roces íntimos y lascivos.

En pocos minutos ambos acabaron, Levi antes y Eren después. El más alto se encargó de lavarse las manos y limpiar sus cuerpos con una toalla de mano empapada de agua tibia. Luego se abrazaron en esa misma posición, desnudos, disfrutando del cuerpo y la compañía del otro. Eren lo llenó de besos, era casi irreal, poder volver a estar así de cerca después de haberse alejado tanto.

—Nada, absolutamente nada volverá a separarnos, mi amor —Dijo Eren apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

Se ayudaron a vestirse entre sonrisas y más besos. Cuando Eren estaba con él Levi podía olvidarse fácilmente del mundo, de las heridas, de la tristeza, del pasado.

Cenaron en la cama, mientras el ventanal frente a ellos se empañaba con las gotas de la tormenta. Una azucarada, exquisita cena.

—Gracias —susurró Levi apoyado contra el fornido torso, Eren acariciaba acompasadamente sus brazos de una manera agradable.

—¿Por qué?

—Por esperar por mí, por no abandonarme.

—Jamás podría.

Levi acarició el brazo más cercvano de Eren y miró esas horribles cicatrices.

—Cuéntame.

—No.

—¿No tienes confianza en mí? No quiero secretos entre nosotros, por favor.

Eren dudó un poco, pero finalmente decidió abrirse, después de todo no era algo que podía seguir ocultando.

—Cuando te internaron… los pronósticos eran desalentadores. A veces los médicos quieren prepararte para lo peor. Hubo dos momentos en que tu corazón se detuvo y yo… yo no quería vivir en un mundo sin ti. No soportaba la idea de verte ahí postrado, día tras día, yo debería haber tenido ese accidente, no tú.

—No digas eso, ¡no lo digas ni en broma!

—Me pediste sinceridad, así fueron las cosas. Volví una noche a esa casa vacía y fría, donde cada rincón me recordaba a nosotros. No pude soportarlo, cada minuto solo quería morir. Recordaba nuestra pelea, tan absurda y estúpida, debería haber sido yo, debería haberme quedado callado, no debería haber gritado, todo fue por mi culpa.

Levi sintió ganas de llorar, quería decirle que no, pero a la vez había una parte de él, una muy pequeña, que sentía que estaba de acuerdo con Eren.

—Ambos hicimos mal las cosas.

—Mikasa me encontró, de algún modo sobreviví, entonces pensé que si debía seguir con vida es porque tenía un propósito, debía cuidarte, debía hacer todo lo que pudiera para traerte de regreso. Ahora que te miro, que puedo volver a tenerte a mi lado, sé que el universo tenía trazado este plan para nosotros. Para volver a encontrarnos, para estar juntos por siempre. Te amo tanto, Levi, pero tanto. Perdóname, por favor, te lo suplico, necesito que me perdones por todo lo que te hice, por hacerte sentir solo, por no estar para ti cuando me necesitabas, jamás volveré a cometer ese error.

Levi cerró los ojos, creyó en ese destino, creyó todas y cada una de las palabras que nacían del corazón de su marido. Tenía una nueva oportunidad, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	4. Día Cuatro - Rojo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Buenas, disculpen la demora, es que estuve haciendo un nuevo perfil de Wattpad (si, aunque usted no lo crea). Obviamente no subiré todas las historias, probablemente solo las más tranquilas sin escenas de sexo, aunque sabemos que eso no me garantiza nada, pero bueno, ahí iré a intentar nuevamente. Por eso la demora, había olvidado todo el tiempo que se pierde haciendo las portadas (además edito del carajo jajaja), cargando los datos, etc, etc. Así que tengan paciencia iré subiendo poco a poco lo que me parezca mejor. Y desde ya les agradezco tanto el enorme apoyo, soy una persona muy afortunada, muchísimo.
> 
> Ahora sí, a la historia! Por cierto, son las tres y media de la mañana, lo traté de corregir pero seguro hay errores, sorry but not sorry je.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, en capítulos más avanzados habrá tensión, peleas, gritos, sangre, y voodoo. Ya lo saben.
> 
> Nota de Autor: Este fic va dedicado con muchísimo amor para Crazy Ackerman, para tí mi reina Lotty Land (ella si sabe hacer fics de Halloween geniales), para Lizzy, para Ana Gabriela Armitage Smith, Seika Saibara, Ed Ramirez, Iarouk y para todos aquellos amados seres que me tuvieron paciencia y siguieron esperando mi regreso, los amo mucho. Gracias.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"Una mentira no tendría sentido si la verdad no fuera percibida como peligrosa".** _

_**Alfred Adler** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**DÍA CUATRO – ROJO**

Se despertó al alba, al parecer Eren al fin había podido dormir profundamente, eso era bueno, había notado profundas marcas de ojeras, se notaba que no eran recientes. Vaya a saber cuánto tiempo llevaba desvelándose por él, por el trabajo, por las preocupaciones.

Sintió la tentación de besarlo, pero si lo hacía lo despertaría y no quería interrumpir su sueño. El sol comenzó a elevarse y se puso de pie para cerrar las cortinas. El mar estaba calmo, sereno, como si la noche anterior no hubiera estado sacudiéndose el mundo allá afuera. Que interesante, tenía la sensación de estar atrapado dentro de una burbuja de tiempo-espacio, una cómoda, agradable burbuja veraniega. Sonrió para sí mismo y decidió ir a anticipar el desayuno, ya sea que Eren bajara a tomarlo con él o no.

Cuando pasó cerca de la cama vio la ropa de su marido y la recogió, al igual con la suya, tomó un cambio nuevo y con cuidado se retiró de la habitación, cerró la puerta y se dirigió al baño, dejó la ropa nueva para tomar un baño y luego fue al lavadero para poner la otra a lavar. Antes de colocar las prendas revisó los bolsillos y encontró las llaves del auto en el pantalón de Eren.

Se quedó mirando esa llave extraña, era recta y tenía algunas entradas, nunca había visto algo como eso antes, tampoco el celular ese con la pantalla tan chata y brillante. A veces no estaba seguro si quería saber qué más había fuera de esa costa en la que estaba ahora, pero otras veces quería correr y conocerlo todo. Puso la ropa a lavar y se dio una ducha rápida, cuando salió del baño notó que Eren no había bajado aun, al parecer iba a dormir mucho más.

Puso el agua a calentar y salió a recibir la brisa fresca de la playa. Miró al auto, estaría estacionado a unos cien metros. Se calzó los pies y caminó hacia el mismo, sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba más y más, sintió escalofríos, aún el sol aún no había comenzado a calentar demasiado y la brisa estaba fuerte. Era una especie de camioneta de color rojo, brillante, repasó con sus dedos la fría superficie, no recordaba haber visto un material como ese, parecía como plástico.

Miró la llave y notó que había un candado cerrado dibujado en el porta llave y un candado abierto, toco el botón del candado abierto y se sorprendió cuando hizo un pequeño ruidito de destrabe y las luces de giro se prendieron brevemente. Se acercó temblando a la puerta del conductor, miró hacia el espejo del costado pero no estaba puesto. Eso lo sorprendió mucho. Se metió dentro del coche y el espejo retrovisor tampoco estaba. Suspiró derrotado, de verdad esperaba poder ver su reflejo, pero al parecer no iba a poder ser.

Revisó rápido la cajuela del lado del acompañante y cayeron algunas cosas, se agachó para recogerlas, había varias tarjetas de identificación de algunas personas. Levi las tomó entre sus manos y las comenzó a revisar, llegó a tomar unas cuatro, pero no sabía si habría más. Eran muchachos jóvenes en su mayoría, a decir por las fechas de nacimiento, todos entre 1995 y 1998. ¿Quiénes eran estas personas? ¿Por qué Eren tenía sus identificaciones?

Su mente quedó en blanco un buen rato, volvió a dejar las cosas en su lugar con manos temblorosas, entonces notó una cosa dentro de la cajuela, una llave que bien podría ser la que abriría el sótano, dudó un poco pero terminó guardándosela en el bolsillo. Salió del auto y antes de trabar, sintió la necesidad de revisar el baúl. Lo abrió y entonces encontró dos palas, un pico, algunas herramientas como pinzas, destornilladores, velas negras y rojas, un bolso negro de mano que no se animó a abrir y los espejos del auto. Se quedó en shock, pero cuando estiró la mano para tomar uno escuchó que Eren lo estaba llamando a los gritos.

—¡LEVIIII! ¡LEVIIII!

Rápidamente cerró la cajuela y puso la alarma y corrió por el otro lado de la casa. Para entonces Eren ya se había hecho con la playa y estaba buscándolo con desesperación. Apareció por el lado contrario al del auto y levantó su mano para saludar, sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Su esposo corrió hacia él, ya estaba con los ojos húmedos y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que le hizo doler.

—¡Jesús! ¡No me asustes así! ¿Dónde estabas?

—Salí a tomar un poco de aire, solo quería ver el amanecer y luego caminé un poco.

Eren lo miró con algo de duda, pero luego suspiró y volvió a abrazarlo como si tuviera miedo que fuera a desintegrarse en el aire.

—Por favor, avísame la próxima vez, realmente me asusté.

—Ya, tontito, tranquilo.

—Estás helado.

—Vamos a desayunar, me vendría muy bien un café cargado.

—Sí, vamos. Te prepararé huevos estrellados con tocino —dijo sonriendo, le tomó de la mano y caminó hacia la casa.

Levi lo siguió dócilmente, pero por dentro estaba desarmándose. La situación se tornaba cada vez más sombría y ya no podía seguir haciendo la vista a un lado. Pero... ¿debería preguntarle a Eren directamente? Fingir que nada sucedía le estaba costando cada vez más y más. Entraron y se sentó en el sofá, tomó una revista que había en un compartimento de una mesa ratona, era del año 2018, trató de hacerle el interesado en los artículos, pero lo cierto es que su mente no dejaba de hacerse preguntas y formular hipótesis.

Eren puso música romántica a reproducir, y comenzó a cocinar mientras tarareaba con alegría. El celular sonó y lo levantó, sacó la sartén del fuego y salió por la puerta. Levi se levantó, dejó la llave del auto sobre la mesa y en puntas de pie se acercó a la puerta de entrada que había quedado apoyada para escuchar.

—No puedo volver ahora y ya te dije que no pueden hacer ese procedimiento si no estoy ahí para firmar. ¡No lo sé, Reiner! te pago para que mantengas las cosas en orden. Me importa una mierda si el Hospital quiere iniciar acciones legales, estoy en medio de la nada en África, volveré cuando pueda volver. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, el dinero no es un problema, solo que no hagan nada hasta el lunes, no daré mi consentimiento.

Escuchó los pasos de Eren regresando y corrió de nuevo al sofá y agarró la revista, su corazón otra vez latiendo a todo dar. Eren entró, caminó hacia él y Levi lo miró de regreso, trató de sonreír.

—¿Te estás poniendo al día? —dijo Eren cabeceando hacia la revista.

—Uh, sí.

Su marido se acercó hacia él y Levi sintió miedo, Eren tomó la revista y la dio vuelta para dársela de regreso.

—Dudo que puedas leerla al revés —Comentó con gracia y le dejó un beso en la frente.

Recién entonces Levi miró las hojas y notó que la había estado sosteniendo al revés, ¡rayos! Los nervios le estaban ganando, apretó la misma para que no se notara el temblor de sus dedos y se rio tratando de seguirle la corriente. Su marido regresó a la cocina.

—Y... ¿quién te llamó?

—Oh, Reiner, es mi abogado, le dejé algunos asuntos del estudio a cargo y necesitaba preguntarme algunas cosas, ya sabes, trabajo. Cuando volvamos te lo presentaré. Es un tipo que parece super rudo, pero en realidad es bastante gentil, estoy seguro que te caerá bien, es excelente en lo que hace.

—Ya veo. Oye, Eren, ¿podrías escribirle a Mikasa? Es decir, creo que sería bueno avisarle, ¿no crees?

Largos segundos se extendieron en un silencio pesado, a pesar que la música romántica seguía reproduciéndose junto con el ruido de la sartén fritando los huevos. Pero Eren no respondió. Levi dejó la revista y se acercó con cautela.

—¿Eren?

—¿Sí?

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

—No, ¿dijiste algo? Lo siento, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos. Prueba esto, por favor, ¿está muy salado? —dijo acercándole una cuchara con algo del preparado.

Levi lo probó, estaba bueno.

—No, está perfecto. Te decía, ¿cuándo le dirás a Mikasa? Realmente quiero hablar con ella.

—Mañana le mandaré un mensaje, lo prometo.

—Me gustaría que me enseñaras como manejar un celular, también me gustaría tener uno.

—Claro, mi amor. El lunes cuando vayamos al pueblo te llevaré y elegirás el que quieras —respondió sonriéndole con ternura—. ¿Estás bien? Estás un poco pálido.

—Oh, tal vez tomé algo de frío esta mañana, no salí muy abrigado.

—Amor, no seas tan descuidado, ya te dije que te estás recuperando —Se quitó el sweeter que tenía puesto y se lo colocó, estaba cálido y olía bien—. ten más cuidado, no salgas solo, si te sucede algo yo... no sé qué haría.

—Gracias, seré más cuidadoso.

—¿Quieres poner la mesa? El café ya está listo y serviré en unos minutos.

—Sí.

En menos de un cuarto de hora estaban sentados disfrutando de una deliciosa comida, excepto que Levi estaba pasando un mal rato tratando de tragar los bocados porque tenía un enorme nudo en el estómago, pero no podía permitir que Eren dudara más de él.

—Por lo que veo estuviste ordenando y haciendo la limpieza, ¿eh? —dijo Eren sonriendo con melancolía—. Ah, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

—Es inevitable.

—No lo decía como algo negativo, al contrario —continuó, mientras tomaba la mano más cercana de Levi y le besaba los nudillos con cariño—, extrañaba tanto esos detalles que solo son tuyos.

—Lo dices como si hubieras estado con otras personas.

El semblante de Eren se volvió serio, frío y le dedicó una severa mirada a su esposo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Nada, solo estaba bromeando —Se apresuró a responder mientras intentaba sonreír de nuevo.

—No bromees con esas cosas, no es gracioso. Yo jamás podría estar con otra persona que no fueras tu.

—No dije que lo hubieras hecho, solo fue... solo, un chiste, no te lo tomes tan mal, ¡caray! Esto está un poco fuerte, traeré más azúcar —dijo señalando el café, pero Eren se puso de pie.

—Ya la traigo yo.

Comieron un rato en silencio y Levi ya no pudo pasar ni un bocado más. Se sentía incómodo, la intranquilidad ganando más y más terreno.

—Por cierto, también me gustaría aprender a manejar, ¿me enseñarías?

—Por supuesto, aunque nunca quisiste aprender antes.

—Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que esto es como tener una nueva oportunidad para vivir, creo que debería ponerme un poco más osado, ¿no crees?

—Me encanta que te animes a nuevas cosas, te apoyaré y te ayudaré en todo lo que quieras hacer, mi amor.

Y otra vez se perdía en la cálida mirada de su amado, en esos ojos que ahora se mostraban calmos, bellos, transparentes, cualquier oscuridad o duda había quedado completamente descartada. ¿De verdad iba a dudar de Eren? ¿De la persona que estuvo a su lado de manera incondicional durante diez años? ¿La que había preparado todo ese paraíso para que él pudiera cumplir su deseo de conocer el mar?

En sus años de matrimonio nunca había visto actitudes hostiles en su marido, excepto esa noche, la de su quinto aniversario. Una punzada de dolor le picó en la cien y le hizo fruncir un poco el ceño. Pero antes de eso Eren jamás... jamás... era incapaz de matar una mosca, era cierto. Bueno, tal vez una que otra vez había renegado con Casius, ese día le había arrojado la botella, pero también era porque había aguantado mucho tiempo las constantes agresiones de su querida mascota, ese día había perdido los estribos.

Un pitido molesto le inundó los oídos y cerró sus ojos. Eren nunca... ¿nunca? ¿Nunca había tenido una mirada de odio, resentimiento o rencor? No. Sí había tenido actitudes violentas, aunque nunca hubiera llegado a ponerle un dedo encima, lo había visto estallar en ira, romper planos y trabajos de meses, estrellar cosas contra la pared, arrancarse los cabellos. Pero... ¿quién no tuvo alguna vez un episodio así en su vida? Todos llegamos al límite a veces, ¿cierto?

Cierto.

—¿Amor, te sientes mal?

Abrió los ojos y enfocó a su esposo, a su expresión preocupada, gentil, genuina.

—Sí, me duele la cabeza.

—No comiste casi nada, ¿quieres que te prepare otra cosa? —dijo mientras se ponía de pie e iba a buscar una pastilla para el dolor.

—No, está bien. me desquitaré en el almuerzo, no te preocupes, no es gran cosa.

Tomó la pastilla y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. Adentro suyo había una tormenta enorme, entre una parte de su psiquis que pujaba por creer y apostar a su matrimonio y a las palabras de Eren, mientras otra parte se rebelaba, despotricaba y crujía sin cesar quebrando toda su confianza y lógica.

—¿Quieres acostarte un momento?

—Sí, eso haré —quiso levantar la vajilla pero Eren lo detuvo.

—No, mi vida, deja, yo me encargo, ayer estuviste limpiando mucho, es lo justo. Además quiero que descanses, porque no te dejaré dormir mucho esta noche —comentó con expresión pícara y luego se acercó para besarlo en los labios brevemente.

Levi se forzó a sonreír otra vez. Tal vez todo le costara más por el dolor, seguramente luego de una pequeña siesta se pondría mejor, sí. Subió las escaleras y se quitó el sweeter y los zapatos antes de meterse en la cama. Apretó el acolchado entre sus manos mientras sentía que se le nublaban los ojos, ¿por qué se estaba haciendo tanto problema? todo tendría una explicación coherente, él estaba pensando demasiado las cosas e imaginando monstruos donde no los había.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar en esa última noche de consciencia, esa noche hace diez años donde todo cambió. ¿Por qué habían empezado a discutir?

_"—¿Ya estás ebrio otra vez?_

_—Déjame en paz, Eren, no parece molestarte cuando te vas y bebo por mi cuenta."_

Giró para un lado y para el otro en la cama, mientras sentía a la angustia treparle por la garganta. Entonces abrió grande sus ojos al recordar aquello.

_"Estaban en el primer piso de la casa, discutiendo abiertamente, trataba de llegar a la habitación para armar un bolso e irse a lo de Mikasa, pero Eren le cerraba el paso tercamente, completamente molesto._

_—¡No! No te vas a ir, es lo que haces siempre huir. Bebes para huir, nunca enfrentas las cosas._

_—¿Qué sabes tú, Eren? Nunca estás en casa, ¿qué carajo puedes saber tú lo que siento, lo que me pasa?_

_—Entonces hablemos._

_—Hoy no, necesito calmarme y pensar las cosas, déjame pasar, no te comportes como un crío._

_—¡No! No dejaré que te vayas, así tenga que obligarte._

_Levi lo miró sorprendido, pero a la vez comenzó a enojarse, podía sentir las venas de su frente y su cuello hincharse ante la molestia que se iba incrementando a medida que la discusión escalaba más y más._

_—Tú no me vas a impedir que me vaya, así tenga que patearte, así que más te vale que me dejes pasar, ¡no estoy bromeando!_

_—¡No!_

_Trató de abrirse paso empujándolo por un costado, pero Eren lo sujetó con excesiva fuerza de los costados de sus brazos, zamarronéandolo en el proceso de manera dolorosa._

_—¡No te irás!_

_—¡Suéltame, cabrón!_

_Levi se zafó del agarre y le propinó una feroz bofetada que le hizo girar el rostro a su marido, una notable marca roja le pintó la mejilla de inmediato y Eren se agarró la zona mirándolo sin dar crédito a lo que sucedía._

_—Estás haciendo que saque lo peor de mí, Eren. Ya basta, necesito mi espacio, unos días para calmarme y pensar, no fuerces más esto._

_—Tú no me vas a dejar, ¡no me abandonarás!_

_Nunca había visto esa expresión en el rostro de su esposo, tan sombría y enojada, que incluso le hizo retroceder unos pasos. Muy bien, podía venir por ropa después, se iría con lo que tenía puesto, por lo que se giró para bajar las escaleras pero Eren lo sujetó del brazo, de una manera tan brutal que Levi siseó al sentir como se comprimían sus músculos ante su agarre, tiró de él y Levi tiró del lado contrario._

_—¡Suéltame, maldición!_

_—¡No, no te irás!_

_—¡Eren, carajo, te golpearé!_

_Su furia estalló por completo y le tiró un puñetazo directo a la mandíbula, pero Eren reaccionó con rapidez y esquivó el golpe a a la vez que soltaba su brazo._

_Estaba ebrio, inestable y entre que lo liberó del agarre y el envión del golpe que intentó propinar, perdió el equilibrio. Eran pocas escalas desde un primer piso a la planta baja, pero cayó hacia atrás dando con el filo de uno de los escalones justo en la nuca. Fue un claro sonido de algo quebrándose, un dolor tan fuerte y agudo que le hizo proferir un grito ahogado. Aunque Eren intentó atajarlo, su cuerpo terminó de rodar hasta quedar desparramado abajo._

_Fue como si hubieran desconectado su cabeza de su cuerpo, no lo sentía, solo el dolor y el sabor a sangre en la boca. Los gritos de Eren le parecían tan lejanos, no estaba seguro de lo que había sucedido. Al parecer Eren lo levantó del suelo mientras lloraba y se descontrolaba más y más. Lo llevó de inmediato a la camioneta que tenían en ese momento y lo metió del lado del acompañante, le puso el cinturón, por momento se le nublaba la vista, Eren tenía las manos llenas de sangre y el rostro lleno de lágrimas._

_Manejó como un maniático al hospital, pero no recuerda que hubieran llegado, solo una luz potente viniendo de un costado y embistiendo la camioneta, entonces todo se volvía negro"._

Estaba en shock, quedó quieto y en silencio mirando el techo blanco de la habitación. Eren entró a la misma y lo escuchó revolviendo en el placard.

—Amor, iré a tomar una ducha, trata de descansar ¿sí?

No supo cuanto tiempo le llevó reponerse, no sabía ni cómo lograba respirar. Se puso de pie, bajó las escaleras agarrándose de la baranda, temblando, lo único que le faltaba era volver a caerse. Las piernas apenas lo sostenían. Escuchó el ruido de la ducha y Eren tarareando desde adentro del baño. Caminó por el pasillo y fue hasta la alfombra que cubría el sótano.

La corrió, sacó la llave y la colocó. Era la correcta. La giró dos veces y entonces sintió el "clic" del seguro cediendo. Tiró del picaporte y se abrió por completo. Sentía ganas de vomitar, con algo de esfuerzo se deslizó dentro tanteando las escalas porque estaba bastante oscuro. Palpó las paredes hasta que dio con el interruptor de luz.

Cuando llegó abajo su boca se abrió por completo. Esto era peor que una pesadilla, porque esto era real.

.

By Luna de Acero.


	5. Día Cinco - Azul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Que tal, mis amores? No pueden creer que vaya a cumplir con terminar una historia? Jajaja (ahora dilo sin llorar). Bueno, vamos por el quinto día, dos capítulos más y se termina, ya están todas las cartas sobre la mesa, solo resta pensar cómo es que se va a resolver todo esto al final y cruzo los dedos para que la mayoría de ustedes no adivine el final, ya que son tan inteligentes que muchos ya habían trazado la historia antes de llegar al capítulo tres.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, en capítulos más avanzados habrá tensión, peleas, gritos, sangre, y voodoo. Ya lo saben.
> 
> Nota de Autor: Este fic va dedicado con muchísimo amor para Crazy Ackerman, para tí mi reina Lotty Land (ella si sabe hacer fics de Halloween geniales), para Lizzy, para Ana Gabriela Armitage Smith, Seika Saibara, Ed Ramirez, Iarouk y para todos aquellos amados seres que me tuvieron paciencia y siguieron esperando mi regreso, los amo mucho. Gracias.

_**.** _

_**.** _

**_"La naturaleza ha puesto en nuestras mentes un insaciable deseo de ver la verdad"._ **

**_Cicerón_ **

_**.** _

_**.** _

**DÍA CINCO - AZUL**

Había un altar contra el muro que tenía las dos ventilaciones, esas ventanas pequeñas, arriba casi contra el techo. Estaba bastante sucio, lleno de arena por todas partes. Había una especie de pentagrama o algo como eso, lleno de símbolos y marcas raras, parecía hecho de pintura negra, con trazos poco precisos (como si lo hubieran hecho a los apurones), y varias velas consumidas y a medio consumir en diversas partes del suelo, negras y rojas.

Levi tragó saliva, parecía un escenario sacado de una película de terror. Se acercó al altar con cautela. Había dos figuras grandes, como de un metro o más, parecían hechas con cemento o alguna cosa similar, una era como una mujer africana, tenía una serie de collares y colgantes enganchados por diversas partes de su cuerpo, muchas más velas a sus pies, pétalos de flores, cabellos de vaya uno a saber qué, plumas, todo desparramado allí y un cuenco con alguna cosa seca y de mal aspecto, color verduzco, dentro. La otra figura parecía una especie de demonio con una panza prominente y colmillos como de jabalí, ojos excesivamente grandes, sintió escalofríos. Observó todo alrededor y encontró una especie de morral a un costado, el que había vislumbrado por la mañana.

caminó hasta el bolso y se agachó, levantó algunas cosas que salían de adentro, parecían copias de libros, una calculadora, un celular sin batería, había una bufanda negra, la tomó entre sus manos, le resultaba vagamente familiar, aunque estaba seguro que no la había visto antes, la acercó a su rostro y sintió un aroma que lo estremeció, no sabía porqué, era un perfume muy agradable. La dejó a un costado y revolvió un poco más, encontró una cartuchera, parecía el típico bolso de estudiante universitario. Al fondo encontró una billetera, había una buena cantidad de dólares en ella, un par de tarjetas de banco internacional y una identificación. La tomó entre sus dedos y leyó: "Armin, Arlert", año de nacimiento 1996.

—Armin... —Sacó el anillo que tenía en un bolsillo.

"A", como A de Armin, no de Ackerman.

No, definitivamente no era de Ackerman.

Dejó la identificación y levantó el celular, la pantalla estaba negra, lo puso frente a su rostro y entonces tuvo que sentarse mientras se le hacía difícil respirar. Su rostro de mejillas redondo, la punta de su nariz como una pequeña bolita, los labios más hinchados, los ojos más grandes. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba seguro que podía escucharse a kilómetros de distancia.

—Es una pesadilla, sí, tengo que despertar, tengo que despertar, por favor, despiértenme.

Apenas le entraba aire y le dio un ataque de hipo de los nervios incontrolables que sentía. Tal vez... tal vez solo estaba equivocado, sí, había visto mal, solo era un reflejo a medias en la pantalla de un celular o algún aparato similar. Inspiró varias veces para ver si podía calmarse, pero sabía que seguir negando lo evidente era insostenible. Siguió revolviendo, había libros, libros sobre geología, piedras, estudio de suelos. A un costado notó algo a lo que no le había prestado atención, guantes de látex, envoltorios manchados y una caja de tintura de color negro. tenía sentido, porque este tal Armin, era rubio.

Eventualmente sintió los pasos de Eren a su espalda y se giró lentamente. Su esposo estaba serio, no parecía sorprendido o nervioso como él, se miraron por largos segundos y finalmente Eren habló.

—Supongo que estás confundido. Te lo contaré todo, responderé cualquier duda que tengas.

Levi tragó saliva, pero no pudo decir nada porque no le funcionaban las cuerdas vocales. Por lo que Eren decidió hablar por su cuenta, se quiso acercar pero Levi le hizo señas de que no lo hiciera.

—Esa noche hace diez años... pensé que tendríamos una cena memorable, Mikasa venía hablando conmigo, de lo mal que te veía, de que estaba muy preocupada, entonces decidí que lo mejor sería tomar un descanso. Quería contarte que en dos meses más iba a detener todo por al menos tres o cuatro meses. Quería darte una sorpresa, había comprado pasajes para que fuéramos a Grecia. Para que conocieras el mar al fin. Por un comentario tonto empezamos a discutir, todo fue escalando más y más, cuando quise acordar estábamos gritándonos. Yo era muy arrebatado, no pensaba bien las cosas, no te escuché. Tuve miedo yo pensé... que ibas a dejarme. Siempre me aterrorizó esa idea, de no tenerte en mi vida. Soy demasiado egoísta, lo sé. Y luego de todos estos años de reflexionar y reflexionar, no existe ni un solo día en el que no me culpe por lo sucedido.

Se apoyó contra una de las paredes del recinto y sacó un paquete de cigarros, prendió uno y le dio una larga bocanada. ¿Desde cuando fumaba? No recordaba haberlo visto hacer eso en esos días, ni tampoco recordaba haberle sentido olor a tabaco.

—Discutimos en el primer piso, te querías ir de la casa y yo quería impedirlo, discutimos, traté de obligarte —La voz de Eren se quebraba por momentos y sus ojos se iban humedeciendo—, te defendiste, pero habías bebido mucho, forcejeamos y perdiste el equilibrio. Te lo juro por lo más sagrado, mi amor, jamás tuve la intención de hacerte daño, fue un accidente, fue... Había sangre y yo entré en pánico, te quise llevar al hospital de inmediato, yo pensé, si espero una ambulancia no lo va a lograr se me va a morir en los brazos, pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero nos embistió una camioneta en el camino. Eso lo cambió todo. Me hospitalizaron y cuando desperté dos días después... tus ojos no volvieron a abrirse otra vez —las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar mientras sus ojos se enrojecían, carraspeó para poder aclarar su garganta y seguir hablando—. Sufriste una hemorragia, los médicos no sabían si era posible que despertaras, hice todo, todo lo que pude, visité a todos los especialistas, hice traer a los mejores profesionales, pero nadie podía darme una respuesta adecuada. Estaba desesperado, mi vida era un infierno, soñaba contigo cada noche. No podía llevarte a casa, tu estado siempre fue muy delicado, tu cuerpo estaba tan golpeado y roto. Debería haber sido yo, cada día lo deseo. Había temporadas en que parecía que mejorabas y en otras volvías a ponerte mal. A lo largo de estos diez años algunas veces parpadeaste, moviste tus dedos, hasta llegaste a murmurar algo. ¿Cómo podía abandonarte? Todos me rogaban que te desconectara, pero prefería morir antes que aceptar esa decisión. Era mi castigo, tenerte a mi lado pero a la vez tan lejos, estaba perdiendo mis esperanzas, hasta que conocí a la mambo Alika, ella me presentó a los loas —dijo señalando a las figuras—, Maman Brigitte y Papa Legba. Son dioses, del vudú. la mambo revivió mis esperanzas. me explicó detalladamente sobre un ritual antiguo a través del cual se podía transferir el alma de una persona convaleciente a un nuevo cuerpo.

—¡Que locura!

—No es una locura, era cierto, ellos obraron el milagro.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Eren? Tú, perdiste la cordura, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Te dije que yo sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti. Debía intentarlo, el tiempo se me estaba acabando, tus órganos venían fallando desde hace bastante, mantener tu vida es prácticamente una proeza médica.

—¿Dónde está... dónde estoy...?

—Tu cuerpo, está en un hospital, lejos de aquí. No le queda mucho.

—Esta... ¿esta fue la única vez que...?

Eren terminó el cigarro y suspiró largo.

—No es tan sencillo hacer todo esto, hay tantos requisitos, elementos, y no es como si alguien quisiera ofrecerse voluntariamente.

—¡Dios, Eren!

—No maté a nadie, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Solo que hubo algunos... actos fallidos, ellos entraban en trance pero luego, todo se deshacía a las pocas horas, no podía lograr que el ritual se completara del todo y entonces, conocí a Armin. Él estaba realizando un último viaje, era geólogo y quería visitar estas tierras, era la última vez que lo intentaría. Cayó dormido por tres días, algo adentro mío lo supo, que había sucedido al fin —Se secó las lágrimas y se acercó a Levi quien retrocedió algunos pasos mirándolo con miedo—. Es el destino, Levi, se cumplió al fin.

—Estás enfermo, muy, muy enfermo, ¿en qué cabeza cabe que le vas a arrebatar todo a una persona solo para cumplir tus deseos egoístas?

—No me arrepiento —dijo recomponiéndose y volviendo a la frialdad y seriedad que a veces mostraba—, lo haría todo de nuevo, lo haría todas las veces que hiciera falta, ¿cómo crees que yo me hubiera resignado a perderte, a no poder hablar contigo, a darte la posibilidad de vivir toda aquello que no pudiste antes?

—¿Sacrificando a otro? ¿Qué pasará con Armin, lo pensaste siquiera?

Eren lo abrazó con fuerza, con posesividad.

—Nadie más me importa, solo tú, al diablo el mundo. De todas maneras Armin quería suicidarse.

Levi abrió sus ojos a su máxima expresión.

—Tenía muchos problemas, muchos traumas, sus padres murieron el año pasado, un vuelo privado en el que todo salió mal, entre muchas otras cosas, me contó su vida, él quería... internarse en el mar, y yo prometí que lo ayudaría. Dejó una carta, te la mostraré para que veas que digo la verdad.

Levi empujó con sus brazos y se alejó. ¿Realmente estaba siendo honesto? ¿O simplemente le estaba inventando una historia lo suficientemente creíble?

—Lo engañaste.

—Solo aproveché la oportunidad.

—¿Y que hay de los demás? ¿También eran suicidas?

—Estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio que fuera necesario.

Levi lo miró con decepción, con angustia.

—Esto no puede estar bien.

—Las cosas estaban mal, pero las reparé, encontré el equilibrio perfecto.

—¿De qué mierda hablas? ¿A qué puto equilibrio te refieres? ¡Esta persona no soy yo!

—Es una posibilidad de vivir.

—Me siento descompuesto, quiero... vomitar. ¡Dios mío! Esto es una pesadilla.

Levi se sentó en el suelo, sus manos temblaban y transpiraban frío.

—Te llevaré arriba.

—¡No me toques, no te me acerques! Estás loco, Eren.

—Tal vez lo esté, pero lo hecho, hecho está, ya no hay marcha atrás.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Las cosas no pueden volver a como eran antes, tomé el riesgo, pagué el precio, el intercambio se hizo.

—¿Intercambio de qué? —Eren agachó la cabeza y se quedó callado—. No te guardes nada, Eren, dime todo lo que sepas en este preciso instante. Si llegas a guardarme algún secreto, por muy pequeño que sea, te juro que no te lo perdonaré.

—Ofrecí la mitad de vida que me queda a cambio. No me importa, así sea un solo año, si puedo volver a hablar contigo, es más que suficiente para mi —Se arrodilló y le tomó las manos—. Lo siento, lo siento tanto, mi amor, por esa estúpida discusión aquella noche, te lo ruego, perdóname, perdóname. Si quieres tomar mi vida, o si me pides que me mate, yo haré cualquier cosa que tú me digas, no lo dudaré en absoluto, solo te pido que me perdones. Llevo esta culpa y esta carga que apenas me permite respirar, ayúdame a perderla de una vez.

—Ya veo, todo se reduce a que querías ser perdonado y ya.

—¡No, no es así! Si no quieres perdonarme... entonces está bien, no insistiré, no lo haré, solo te pido que vivas, por favor.

—¿Qué sucederá con mi... mi cuerpo?

—Ya no pueden mantenerte con vida, dijeron que es inevitable que en cualquier momento tu corazón deje de latir.

—Sácame de aquí, no soporto este lugar.

Eren lo ayudó a subir las escaleras y salir. Levi dejó la casa y fue hasta la playa donde se sentó en la orilla y se quedó mirando el horizonte, perdido en sus pensamientos. Eren lo siguió pero se quedó detrás a una distancia prudente.

Tenía tanto por procesar, se sentía abrumado. Estaba en otro cuerpo, literalmente era como nacer de nuevo, se sentía tan perdido, como un ladrón, un saqueador que le estaba arrebatando su lugar a alguien, un impostor. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer ahora? Ni siquiera su nombre le pertenecía ya. Solo era un alma errante que había quedado anclada a un cuerpo extraño.

No importaba lo que Eren dijera, ni sus justificaciones, ni su egoísmo, ni todo el amor que le profesaba, nada estaba bien. Al parecer el trauma y la culpa lo habías desquiciado.

Eren había dicho que no había marcha atrás, ¿eso significaba que no podía deshacerse el ritual? Pero incluso si existía una manera... ¿eso significaba que debería volver a ese cuerpo allá a lo lejos que se estaba muriendo? Él... ¿quería morir? Se abrazó a sí mismo. Incluso si existía una mínima posibilidad de aceptarlo, ¿qué sucedería luego? ¿Debería comenzar a vivir como una persona de la que apenas tenía una vaga noción? Se sintió inmensamente triste.

¿Y si Eren moría pronto? ¿Qué sería de él? Bueno, no era su culpa, él no había pedido que le hicieran eso, solo era una víctima de las circunstancias. Sintió rabia, frustración, se sentía tan injusto, lo empujaron, lo obligaron a ser parte de todo un juego macabro. ¿Y si Armin no quería morirse? ¿Cómo saberlo con certeza? ¿Qué tipo de relación tenía Eren con ese joven? Sacudió su cabeza, no era momento de ponerse celoso, había cosas mucho más importantes en juego.

Se acostó sobre la arena y se quedó mirando el limpio y celeste firmamento. El destino no había trazado eso para él, Eren lo había torcido, lo había quebrado y lo había amoldado a sus caprichos. ¿Y ahora qué?

Se quedó ahí tirado, esperando por una señal divina, pero no pudo ordenar sus pensamientos, era tan bizarra la situación, tan hilarante.

—El sol está muy fuerte —sintió la voz de Eren más cerca—, vamos adentro, deberías acostarte y descansar un poco.

Levi se puso de pie, sacudió un poco la arena de sus ropas y caminó a la casa, se sentía agotado, probablemente sería lo mejor dormir un poco. Subió a la habitación, se sacó la ropa y se metió entre las cobijas. No quería pensar más, tal vez si se dormía, al despertar... las cosas serían diferentes.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	6. Día Seis - Morado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Holissss, bueno, anteúltimo capítulo y les corté le mambo del lemon, jeje, que maleva soy, pero les prometo que en el siguiente y último se los daré, pero así suavecito porque yolo.
> 
> Bueno, disculpen la demora, la última semana del mes siempre es demasiado agotadora en mi trabajo, así que perdonen. mañana les subo el final porque ya lo estoy escribiendo. Este capítulo está más largo porque ya me habían echado bronca en el anterior. Como sea, espero lo disfruten, me dicen cómo creen que va a terminar? Final feliz o final sad? MUAJAJAJA. Los amo, bye!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, en capítulos más avanzados habrá tensión, peleas, gritos, sangre, y voodoo. Ya lo saben.
> 
> Nota de Autor: Este fic va dedicado con muchísimo amor para Crazy Ackerman, para tí mi reina Lotty Land (ella si sabe hacer fics de Halloween geniales), para Lizzy, para Ana Gabriela Armitage Smith, Seika Saibara, Ed Ramirez, Iarouk y para todos aquellos amados seres que me tuvieron paciencia y siguieron esperando mi regreso, los amo mucho. Gracias.

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"El hombre siente de tal modo la obsesión de la eternidad que no duda en aceptar** _

_**la inmortalidad aun al precio del infierno."** _

_**GEORGES BENJAMIN CLEMENCEAU** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**DÍA SEIS — MORADO**

Nada cambió. Al despertarse seguía ese hueco en el pecho que drenaba toda su felicidad. Miró sus manos, no, no eran suyas. Pálidas, delicadas manos jóvenes, y se mordió el labio inferior mientras ese rostro se mojaba con lágrimas que no le pertenecían.

Se levantó y salió al balcón, ya era de noche y una ventisca fría le arremolinaba el cabello. No podía dejar de pensar en ese chico, Armin. Si lo que Eren decía era cierto… ¿estaba mal tomar el cuerpo de alguien que deseaba morir? Se sintió descompuesto, con ganas de vomitar y se abrazó a sí mismo.

¿Y si lo que decía Eren era una mentira? Porque también existía esa posibilidad, ¿y si el alma de Armin estaba en su cuerpo? Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿su cuerpo se habría quedado sin alma?

Sintió una honda tristeza, su verdadero cuerpo, allá solo, en medio de un montón de aparatos, sin nadie que le sostuviera una mano. Si su cuerpo moría, ¿qué sería de él? ¿Podría seguir viviendo como hasta ahora? Y si sucedía… ¿podría seguir respirando sin que la culpa se le infiltrara en cada célula?

En el peor de los casos, suponiendo que Armin no fuera un suicida, ¿estaba dispuesto a devolverle su cuerpo? Su vista se volvió borrosa por las lágrimas que se agolpaban. Que Dios lo perdonara, si es que existía un Dios para él, porque no quería morir. Se encontraba en medio de una situación siniestra, extraña, bizarra, pero que no había sido culpa suya, ¿o sí?

Sintió los pasos de Eren detrás suyo y se giró para mirarlo, su semblante estaba taciturno, los ojos rojos, sin dudas había estado llorando y sufriendo también. ¿Qué vería Eren cuando lo miraba? ¿Realmente lo estaba mirando a él o a Armin?

Joder, estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Caminó hasta Eren, completamente perdido, asustado y lo abrazó buscando algo a qué aferrarse, su esposo lo abrazó en retorno y le besó la coronilla.

—Quédate conmigo, por favor —le susurró, como si hubiera sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos—. Viviré para hacerte feliz.

—Ni siquiera sabes cuánto tiempo vivirás.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio desgarrador que era llenado por el repiqueteo de las olas y la brisa que se ponía cada vez más y más agresiva.

—Lo que me quede de vida, estaré siempre a tu lado.

—¿Y luego qué? Si mueres antes, ¿qué haré? ¿Cómo puedo vivir de esta manera? Ya no sé ni lo que soy. Mi familia ya no lo es más, y no puedo tomar una vida que no me pertenece, incluso si esta persona no la desea.

—Quédate conmigo, te lo suplico —Las lágrimas de su esposo mojaron su hombro, mientras lo sostenía cada vez con mayor fuerza—. No voy a pederte otra vez, prefiero morir.

—Basta de hablar de muerte, estoy agotado.

Se separó del agarre de su esposo y caminó hasta la habitación, no quería pensar más, se sentía un poco débil, aunque no tuviera hambre debía tratar de mantener ese cuerpo hasta tomar una decisión definitiva. Agarró una muda de ropa y se dirigió al baño. Llenó la bañera y se metió allí, se concentró en el calor del agua y las sensaciones de ese cuerpo, tan conocidas y a la vez tan diferentes. Solía tomar baños de inmersión bastante calientes, pero al parecer a este cuerpo le afectaba un poco, abrió el grifo de agua fría y echó algunas sales para generar espuma, el aroma a canela y cardamomo lo relajó.

Cerró sus ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la orilla del cerámico blanco. Rercordó el día que conoció a Eren en el cumpleaños de Mikasa. Lo impresionó desde la primera vez, tan atractivo, diferente a todos los hombres que había conocido antes. Le parecía una persona inalcanzable para él, demasiado hermoso, con esa sonrisa seductora que solo él pudo apreciar esa noche. Parecía un sueño.

Conversaron hasta entrada la madrugada, hasta que casi no quedaban invitados, tomando las dos últimas cervezas de la nevera, un poco intoxicados por el alcohol y las flechas de cupido que seguían cayendo y cayendo. Se besaron brevemente y prometieron verse luego, pero al despertar, con una resaca importante, Levi creyó que todo se había dado debido al alcohol, seguro era eso. ¿Cómo sería posible que un hombre tan brillante como una estrella del firmamento se hubiera fijado en la sombra que era él? Agradecía el recuerdo de una noche mágica.

Sin embargo casi se le sale la mandíbula cuando lo vió llegar a su casa dos días después con un ramo de rosas enorme, para invitarlo a salir. Los primeros segundos ni siquiera pudo hablar, ¿realmente le estaba pasando eso? Los primeros meses que salieron tanto él como Mikasa elucubraron las teorías más locas e increíbles, porque ninguno podía creer que ese hombre tuviera intenciones buenas con su persona. Pero no era un sueño, era real. Eren siempre fue honesto.

Al cabo de seis meses formalizaron su situación y Levi se dejó envolver por el amor que sentía, si era una farsa, ya no le importaba, podría vivir con el dolor de perderlo después, disfrutaría el presente sin hacerse más cuestionamientos. Dos fantásticos y maravillosos años de noviazgo, conociéndose más, amándose mejor cada día, hasta que Eren le propuso casamiento una mañana, se cababa de recibir y había conseguido trabajo. "Puedo alquilar una casa, luego ahorraremos y veremos más adelante, no esperemos más, quiero vivir contigo". ¿Cómo decirle que no a su rostro feliz, a sus ojos rebosantes de felicidad y promesas hermosas? Definitivamente era el gran amor de su vida.

La boda fue en una finca, con los amigos más cercanos y los pocos familiares que tenía que cada uno. Nunca había esperado vivir eso alguna vez, fue tan maravilloso y perfecto.

Thank you for loving me (gracias por amarme), de Jon Bon Jovi fue el tema central. Se reproducía en su cabeza mientras recordaba ese dulce baile con ellos dos en sus trajes blancos, los anillos dorados destellando bajo las farolas del lugar, los besos sutiles por estar fente a todos, las palabras susurradas con tanto cuidado y amor, los fuegos artificiales que esa noche explotaron en el cielo negro como un presagio de lo maravillosa que serían sus vidas a partir de entonces.

De joven nunca había soñado con casarse, con enarmorarse con tanta profundidad. Eran polos opuestos y a la vez el complemento que el otro necesitaba, el equilibrio justo. Al menos durante los tres años que siguieron. Pero con el tiempo, las obligaciones, la carrera de Eren, los desafíos de la vida, se fueron alejando paulatinamente a pesar de vivir juntos. Depender tanto de alguien no era sano, los últimos dos años comenzó a convertirse en una persona que desconocía.

Eren parecía desesperado por escalar en la empresa para la que trabajaba, en ganar más y más dinero, nada parecía suficiente. Había tratado de hablar con él, de decirle que no necesitaban tanto, que lo que de verdad les vendría bien era pasar más tiempo juntos, como antes. Pero cada vez que abordaban el tema terminaban discutiendo, Levi decidió tragarse sus palabras y ahogarlas con alcohol. Probabablemente era el principio del fin.

¿Y ahora qué era? ¿Era el principio o era el fin?

Abrió sus ojos y se quedó mirando como goteaba el caño de agua sobre la bañera. Sintió los pasos de Eren por el pasillo y como golpeaba levemente a la puerta.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No.

—Hice la cena.

No le respondió.

—Te esperaré en el comedor, si necesitas algo, solo llámame.

Sí, necesitaba volver el tiempo atrás, diez años para ser más precisos, pero eso no se podía hacer, ¿o si?

A los veinte minutos se estuvo uniendo a Eren, le puso un plato humeante de puré y bistec, pero no tenía hambre, su estómago se cerraba y se revolvía inquieto. Movió con desgano el contenido del pato con el tenedor y se sobresaltó cuando su esposo quiso tomar su mano. Se miraron desconcertados y Eren agachó la cabeza, como un perro que comete una falta.

—No me tengas miedo —le pidió el más alto con la voz disminuída.

—No lo hago solo… me sorprendiste, eso es todo.

—Dime qué debo hacer, Levi, pensé que estar juntos sería suficiente, para mí lo es.

—No sé que esperas que te diga.

—¿Me sigues amando?

Levi levantó la cabeza y se miraron un largo rato, mentir no era una opción.

—Nunca dejé de hacerlo —respondió Levi sintiendo que nuevamente los sentimientos lo sobrepasaban.

—Entonces… solo sigamos adelante, hemos pasado este infierno juntos, debe haber aolgún paraiso para nosotros, al menos así me siento al verte.

—¿Realmente me ves a mi?

Eren abrió sus ojos y se puso muy nervioso.

—¡Por supuesto que si! Te reconocería en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Tienes una forma de mirarme que… nunca, nunca he sentido con otra persona.

—Entonces, ¿lo habías intentado antes? ¿Buscar otra relación?

Eren frunció su rostro en una expresión de dolor y agachó la cabeza, parecía a punto de largarse a llorar de nuevo.

—Todos querían que lo intentara, yo… nunca pude, tocar a otros se me hacía horrible. Ellos arreglaron dos citas, nunca pasó de una cena, lo juro.

Levi no podía culparlo, no es como si se hubiera ido de vacaciones, no había estado por diez largos años, sin embargo le dolió. ¿Y qué hubiera pasado si Eren lo hubiera logrado, si se hubiera enamorado de otro? Él hubiera sido desconectado sin compasión, hubiera sido despojado de la poca vida que le quedaba. Al fin y al cabo su existencia era insignificante, que triste. ¿Qué había hecho con su vida? La había desperdiciado, bebiendo y dejándose arrastrar por la autocompasión, no había logrado nada memorable, si hubiera muerto y a estas alturas ya nadie lo recordaría, se mordió el labio inferior y apretó sus puños sintiendo el dolor filtrándose en su pecho.

—Levi, mírame. No hay nadie más que yo pueda amar, debes creerme, solo tú, solo por ti, yo haría absolutamente cualquier cosa. Te amo, te amo —tomó su mano más cercana y la abrió para besar su palma con intenso cariño—. Créeme, por favor.

—Yo… no quiero morir, no quiero que el mundo me olvide.

—No lo harás, ahora tienes esta oportunidad, al fin tenemos esta posibilidad.

—Júrame que dices la verdad, Eren, júrame que Armin quería suicidarse —soltó con la voz quebrada y la barbilla temblando, con esa voz aguda y chillona que era suya y no.

—¡Lo juro! —respondió de inmediato, con determinación, se puso de pie y corrió hasta el lavadero, lo sintió manipular la puerta del sótano y los ruidos de sus pies bajando las escalas, luego volvió a subir y volvió junto a él.

Estiró su mano sosteniendo un sobre. Levi lo recibió y lo abrio con lentitud, sacó su contenido y leyó en silencio. Era un testimonio desgarrador, de una persona que no soportaba la soledad de haber perdido a todos sus seres queridos, sus ojos botaron lágrimas mientras el papel temblaba entre sus dedos. No se podía fingir esa angustia que destilaban cada una de las palabras depositadas allí. No pudo terminar de leer. Cerró sus ojos y resopló desconsolado. Eren lo abrazó desde la espalda, la calidez de su cuerpo transmitiéndose hacia el suyo.

—Quédate conmigo, por favor. Lo haré bien esta vez, lo prometo.

—Quisiera… escuchar nuestra canción una vez más —le pidió bajito y Eren lo soltó un momento para manipular su celular.

Al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a escuchar esa hermosa melodía, que impresionante era la tecnología de esos días. Eren extendió su mano y se la ofreció, no pudo resisitir las ganas de tomársela y la aceptó. Su esposo tiró de él y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, moviéndose al compás de la música, como evocando ese momento tan especial de sus pasados.

"Está bien", pensó Levi mientras apoyaba su cabeza en los fornidos pectorales de su marido, "lo aceptaré, porque quiero vivir, porque quiero respirar, porque tengo tanto por experimentar. No importa como llegamos hasta este momento, nada puede hacerme dudar de su amor, aunque roce la locura. Después de todo el amor viene con un combo de demencia a veces. No quiero negarme, tal vez es el destino y después de todo le estamos haciendo un favor a este joven. No me arrepentiré, no lo haré".

Se miraron en cierto momento, ya sin lágrimas que volvieran borrosas sus imágenes y Eren le sonrió con devoción, Levi se puso en puntas de pie y unió sus labios en un beso cargado de afecto, fue como una descarga eléctrica que hizo revivir todos sus sentimientos, que los hizo crecer como la tormenta a las olas del mar, el poder del amor acunándolos en un remolino de sensaciones renovadas.

—Te amo, Eren, te amo y me quedaré contigo, no quiero que nada nos vuelva a separar, ni siquiera la muerte.

Su esposo lo abrazó contento, con una expresión de triunfo imposible de ocultar.

—Jamás volveré a alejarme de ti, mi amor, nunca más volverás a sentirte solo, lo juro. Dedicaré mi vida entera a ti, soy tan feliz, tan feliz.

—Bastardo loco, gracias por amarme.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con mayor soltura, con más determinación.

—Uf, quisiera afeitarme —dijo Levi cuando dejaron de besarse, mientras se tocaba el rostro.

—Puedo hacerlo por ti.

—Tendrías… ¿un espejo? Quisiera hacerlo yo mismo, por favor.

Eren se alejó un poco y asintió sin muchas ganas. Tomó la llave del auto y salió. Levi se sentó frente a la comida y cortó algunos bocados, necesitaba aplacar su hambre, fortalecerse.

Después de cenar Eren lo acompañó al baño. Llevó una silla y él se sentó en el váter y Eren al frente sosteniéndo un espejo redondo de tamaño mediano. Se quedó mirando su reflejo un largo rato. Tenía una barba incipiente creciéndole alrededor de la boca y a los costados de su mandíbula. Su verdadero cuerpo nunca había sido muy velludo, esto era algo nuevo. Su cabello estaba corto y oscuro, pero sus cejas, pestañas y barba eran completamente rubias. Tocó algunos mechones y acercó su rostro al vidrio.

—Oh, yo, bueno, lo teñí —admitió Eren un poco avergonzado.

Levi miró sus ojos, o mejor dicho esos ojos. Era tan surrealista, aún no podía acostumbrarse del todo a lo que estaba sucediendo. Ojos grandes, azules, más redondos y vivaces, piel sin arrugas o marcas, ¿cuántos años se supone que tenía? ¿Veintitrés? Labios más rellenos y rosados, agarró la espuma para barba y la colocó, pero cuando tomó la máquina de afeitar sus manos temblaron.

—Deja, lo haré yo —pidió Eren y decidió aceptar su ayuda.

Se quedó quieto y callado mientras Eren se encargada de su rostro. Lavó los restos con agua tibia y luego volvió a mirarse, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Eren le quitó el espejo.

—Ya, debes darte tiempo, debe ser difícil para ti.

—Sí, lo es. Es un poco melnacólico… saber que no volveré a tener mi cuerpo, lo extraño.

—Lo de afuera no importa, mientras seas tú —trató de animarlo Eren y se acercó para besarlo.

—Supongo… Aunque ahora estoy más lindo —dijo con una sonrisa algo rota.

—No digas eso, siempre me pareciste tan apuesto, no hay nadie tan lindo.

—¿Estás diciendo que ahora soy feo?

—¡No, no, no es eso, es solo, solo, eh!

Levi comenzó a reír al poner a su esposo en un aprieto y Eren solo suspiró para refregarse el rostro.

—Pero mira nada más, te buscaste un chico super joven y con cara de niña, que pervertido.

—¡No tienes cara de niña! Y no es como si lo hubiera buscado solo se… se dio…

Levi se puso serio, era ahora o nunca y necesitaba saber.

—Eren, tú, ¿qué relación tenías con Armin? Dime la verdad.

Su esposo agachó la cabeza, se puso rojo y se rascó la nuca, no debería haber preguntado, pero era una duda que necesitaba exterminar, era como una espina molestando e infectándolo todo.

—Lo conocí aquí en África, de verdad él no… no me gustaba. Pero éramos los unicos extranjeros provenientes de Rose y se me pegó, lo sabía que a él… yo le gustaba mucho. Notaba crecer su interés día a día, estabamos trabajando juntos en un proyecto, aunque yo estaba buscando, bueno, realizar el ritual, ya sabes, así que tal vez le hice creer que me interesaba un poco. Estaba desesperado. Lo encontré llorando una tarde en uno de los alones donde armábamos los planes de un puente y un edificio que íbamos a construir. Él es, era geólogo y solía quedarse trabajando hasta que todos nos íbamos. Le acerqué un café y escuché su historia, su depresión, su dolor, y sé que sonará desalmado pero yo… me di cuenta que era una gran oportunidad. Lo invité a que me acompañara un par de días y lo traje aquí.

Levi estaba perplejo, escuchando la confesión de Eren, se notaba que áun le afectaba, se refregaba los dedos y tragaba en seco de tanto en tanto.

—Sé que me apreoveché de él, que tal vez pensó que yo le correspondería, sin embargo fui honesto de una manera brutal, le dije que no estaba buscando pareja, le conté nuestra historia, todo, de principio a fin, le dije que no me interesaba como potencial pareja, que yo no podía amar a otra persona, que lo había invitado por lástima.

El más bajo quedó en shock, a pesar de que en cierta manera le alegraba que nada hubiera pasado entre ese chico y Eren, lo cierto era que su esposo lo había manipulado a su antojo. Armin se encontraba vulnerable, alimentó sus esperanzas para luego estrellarlas y hacerlo sentir más y más miserable. Era un hecho.

—Soy consciente de que le dolieron mis palabras, ¡Dios! No puedo evitar sentirme culpable por esto, pero no estoy arrepentido en lo más mínimo, él ya había escrito esa carta y había decidio suicidarse sin éxito el año pasado, me contó que tomó pastillas a poco de fallecer sus padres y estuvo internado un par de semanas. Tal vez fui un catalizador, pero de ninguna manera yo lo empujé a esa decisión, aunque no traté de que lo evitara tampoco. Me contó que quería morir, pero que era demasiado cobarde para dar ese paso, entonces… le dije que yo lo ayudaría. Que no le dolería, que tomara unas pastillas para dormir y yo depositaría su cuerpo en el mar, que lo ayudaría a librarse del dolor, y él… él lo aceptó.

Levi sintió escalofríos a lo largo de su cuerpo, fue conciente entonces de toda la obsesión de su esposo y de todo su desquicio, era aterrador y a la vez fascinante.

—Suficiente, no quiero escuchar más —pidió Levi para refugiarse entre sus brazos.

Había un sinfín de voces de alerta y alarma desparramándose dentro suyo, pero decidió ignorarlas todas. Aquí no había espacio para la moral o el arrepentimiento, ya habían pasado la marca de no retorno hacía rato. Tal como le dijera Eren antes, lo hecho, hecho estaba y no se podía deshacer. No se atormentaría más.

Ya eran más de las cuatro de la mañana y decidieron volver al cuarto. Antes de acostarse, Levi desvistió a su marido, necesitaba su calor, sus besos, necesitaba perderse en el deseo y nublar el clamor de su consciencia. Había elegido, iba a vivir y no se volvería a cuestionar nunca más si eso estaba bien o mal. No era su culpa.

Eren lo desnudó también y lo rcostó con tranquilidad sobre la cama, atento a las reacciones, a cada expresión de Levi. Tal vez era el cuerpo de Armin, pero esa energía, esa forma de mirar, esa alma ahí encerrada era Levi, SU Levi, su marido, el que había aceptado quedarse a su lado, nada más importaba. Después de diez años, volvía a sentirlo, volvía a amarlo con la fuerza de los huracanes y no existía demonio o dios que pudiera volver a separarlos.

Solo necesitaba llegar al lunes, faltaban menos de veinticuatro horas y todo estaría terminado, todo seguiría su curso finalmente. Si el alma de Levi podía sobrevivir siete días en ese cuerpo, nada volvería a cambiar, estaban a un paso de formar un nuevo camino, una nueva vida, y después del lunes autorizaría a que desconectaran el cuerpo de Levi. Agradecía tanto que hubiera resistido hasta ahora. Luego de esa semana, una vez que el corazón del antiguo cuerpo dejara de latir, Levi viviría para siempre en el cuerpo de Armin.

Lo besó con renovadas fuerzas, cerró sus ojos y tal vez se sintiera ligeramente diferente, pero las caricias de Levi, esa forma de amar que era únicamente suya estaba ahí, intacta. Su esposo demostrántole a cada minuto el abrasador deseo que sentía por él. Quiso llorar de la emoción, no existía sentimiento mejor en el mundo.

Escuchó a su celular sonando escaleras abajo, pero no le prestó atención, ¿acaso existía algo mejor que estar entre los brazos de la persona que más amaba? Finalmente, después de diez años, después de las confesiones y las lágrimas, Levi lo había aceptado de nuevo, había aceptado esta excepcional oportunidad.

—Mi amor, mi amor —suspiró pesado mientras le devoraba las clavículas y lo acariciaba por todas partes—. ¡Levi!

Lo miró desesperado, con la respiración agitada, a pesar de todo necesitaba escucharlo, si lo escuchaba podía morir al otro día y en paz, pero necesitaba escucharlo.

—¿Qué sucede, amor?

—Dime, tú… ¿me perdonas? Por todo lo que pasó, por lo que te hice, por mi culpa-

Levi puso sus dedos sobre la boca de su marido y le sonrió con calidez.

—Detente, no vuelvas a decir eso. No volveremos a culparnos más, solo sigamos adelante, juntos.

—Pero yo… por favor —suplicó apoyando su frente en su torso desnudo, Levi acarició sus achocolatados cabellos.

—Si lo necesitas, lo haré, te perdono, Eren, te perdono. Solo ámame y nunca dejes de hacerlo.

Eren levantó la cabeza, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de gratitud, Levi era el ser más hermoso del planeta, lo había perdonado, al fin sentía que toda la culpa y el dolor salían de su cuerpo con una fuerza abrumadora, se sentía tan feliz que era capaqz de explotar.

Tomó su rostro con delizadeza entre sus manos y lo besó más enamorado que en el pasado.

Todo iba a estar bien de ahora más, todo.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


	7. Día Siete - Final - Negro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Bue, capítulo final. Ya varias personitas se venían oliendo la posibilidad de que esto ocurriera, como siempre quise cambiar la versión solo para decir: Noooo, se equivocaron. Pero no pude, este es el final que había planeado desde un principio y tratar de cambiarlo sería forzar demasiado las cosas y no.
> 
> El cabrón de Fanfiction no sé qué le pasa, no se pueden leer los capítulos nuevos desde la página web, pero si descargan la aplicación en el celular (Fanfiction . net, así deben buscar en Play Store -sin los espacios-, los que usan iPhone no sé como será), entonces les aparece el capítulo sin problemas. Como sea, tienen la alternativa de leerlo en AO3 también.
> 
> Espero les guste este final, y desde ya muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta travesía! LOS AMO, LOS AMO, LOS SUPER MEGA ARCHI AMOOOO, se vemos!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime, la historia si es de mi invención.
> 
> Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, en capítulos más avanzados habrá tensión, peleas, gritos, sangre, y voodoo. Ya lo saben.
> 
> Nota de Autor: Este fic va dedicado con muchísimo amor para Crazy Ackerman, para tí mi reina Lotty Land (ella si sabe hacer fics de Halloween geniales), para Lizzy, para Ana Gabriela Armitage Smith, Seika Saibara, Ed Ramirez, Iarouk y para todos aquellos amados seres que me tuvieron paciencia y siguieron esperando mi regreso, los amo mucho.

.

_**.** _

**_"No seas codicioso, no pugnes por estar en primera fila, haz gala de moderación y humildad,_ **

**_si no, te alcanzará la fustigadora mano del Destino, que corta las cabezas de los engreídos."_ **

**_RYSZARD KAPUSCINSKI_ **

_**.** _

_**.** _

**DÍA SIETE - FINAL - NEGRO**

Levi abrazó a su marido mientras rodaban en ese mar interno de sábanas, caricias y cabellos despeinados. Sonrió feliz cuando Eren pegó sus labios a la concha de su oreja para susurrarle las cosas más atrevidas y deseables, sintió que se ruborizaba hasta por dentro del cuerpo.

¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido así de adolescente, enamorado, nuevo? No lo recordaba, aquel pasado del que provenía, aquellos años compartidos se sentían tan lejanos, como el vientre materno que es abandonado al nacer, tenían un extraño aroma a algo añorable, cálido y hermoso, pero al que uno no podía regresar. ¿Y para qué lo haría? Si aquí lo tenía todo. Todo el amor, la salud, las ganas de vivir, la juventud y los besos, no se cansaba de besar y ser besado, las sonrisas, las esperanzas, el mar frente a su ventana.

AQUÍ, LO TENÍA TODO.

Suspiró pesado cuando le besaron el vientre y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de como sus dedos se enredaban en los cabellos semi largos de su marido, juntos estaban trazando nuevos descubrimientos, bautizando montículos de músculos, clavando banderas en territorios inexplorados, forjando un mundo a su manera, doblando el destino a su favor. Habían encontrado la intersección, el punto de fuga, el área gris que nadie se había atrevido a usar antes, aquel espacio irresoluto donde podía volver a encontrarse y al fin recuperar una existencia juntos.

Levi largó una escueta risa vibrante y se quedó sorprendido de que el sonido fuera tan desagradable, seguro le llevaría un tiempo acostumbrarse a ciertas cosas de este nuevo cuerpo. Acarició la espalda de Eren y decidió que mejor era disfrutar de ese tacto maravilloso, de lo mucho que había extrañado esa cercanía entre ellos. Buscó la boca de su marido y lo besó desesperado, notando que le costaba encontrar un ritmo equilibrado, en fin, tiempo al tiempo.

—¿Quieres hacerlo? —preguntó Eren, aunque sus manos hace rato que estaban desperdigadas por todos lados estimulando a Levi de todas las formas posibles.

—Mmm, sí, pero, ah... no sé, cómo, eh...

—Seré gentil, pero solo por esta vez. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Estoy excitado, si eso es lo que quieres saber.

—Si algo no te gusta, solo dímelo y me detendré, ¿ok?

—De acuerdo.

Eren llevó dos de sus dedos a los labios de Levi quien abrió la boca y procedió a lubricarlos lo mejor que pudo. Miraba de tanto en tanto a su esposo quien tenía esa expresión de absoluto deseo en los ojos, ¡cuánto la había extrañado! Dejó que se escurriera entre sus piernas, succionando y haciéndolo gozar en niveles conocidos y a la vez completamente diferentes. Era como conducir un auto recién sacado de una agencia, la emoción de tomar el volante, poner los cambios y acelerar a un destino que uno presume que es bueno. La emoción le devoraba las extremidades, la adrenalina le burbujeaba en la garganta y se iba expandiendo a cada rincón, el éxtasis trepaba por su columna y le encendía cada terminal nerviosa logrando que su libido se abriera como los pétalos de una flor que se abre al mundo por primera vez.

Sonrió confiado, sintiéndose más y más seguro.

—Pensé, mmm, que lo habíamos perdido —susurró refregó su espalda por las sábanas y sonrió.

—Solo extraviamos el camino por un breve lapso de tiempo.

—Te amo, Eren. Si existe algo como las almas destinadas nosotros cumplimos todos los requisitos...

Una llovizna suave comenzó a escurrirse contra el ventanal de la habitación, el agua se deshilachaba en pequeños surcos que parecían acariciar el vidrio, acoplándose al momento candente que se llevaba a cabo adentro del recinto.

—¡Ugh!

La primera embestida se sintió un poco dolorosa, pero justamente era el dolor el que le daba ese toque realista. Si nacer era difícil, renacer aún más, siempre se necesita un poco de sufrimiento para sentirnos vivos, vivir es una mezcla entre calvario y paraíso, Levi aceptaba todo aquello que el contrato exigiera, la recompensa de estar con el amor de su vida era el objetivo que se tragaba todos los daños colaterales, los absolvía por completo.

Esos dedos menos poderosos que los anteriores, tuvieron la fuerza suficiente para incrustarse en la perfecta espalda de su esposo, compartieron el suplicio unos segundos antes de caer dentro del vórtice que los llevaba al gozo más intenso.

Su cuerpo cedió, entre rebeldías esporádicas, contradictorias, para al fin entregarse, doblegarse y albergarlo lo necesario para sentirse uno, otra vez. Giraron y Levi quedó sentado sobre las deliciosas caderas de su marido, era su turno de manejar las riendas de la pasión. Onduló su cintura sincronizado con el primer relámpago de la noche. Eren quedó obnubilado, su antiguo dios dominándolo a su antojo, tomó una de sus manos y beso la blanca palma con obsesiva determinación, sentía su corazón ardiendo enardecido, renovó esa insana ambición de volverse su esclavo para siempre. La felicidad tenía sabor a capricho.

Empujó sus caderas una vez que encontraron el compás perfecto para ambos, sus manos patinaron por el contorno del torso ajeno, como si estuviera moldeando una figura de arcilla, esculpiendo su propia estatua para adorar y volverse fanático. Lo había soñado, lo había añorado tantas veces, la oportunidad de amarlo y sentirse amado por él. Haciendo galantería de su fuerza natural se incorporó, sentándose en la cama y abrazando a su deidad, una que solo él podía idolatrar.

No existía nada en el mundo que fuera más importante, ni siquiera su propia vida.

Levi gimió de una manera extraña, sofocado por las sensaciones, por el incipiente orgasmo que amenazaba con atacarlo y desarmarlo en cualquier instante, un nuevo relámpago lo llenó de destellos blancos, se estremeció como si lo hubiera atravesado, mientras boqueaba tratando de conseguir un poco de oxígeno. Se sacudió de nuevo tirando salvajemente del cabello de su esposo, mientras su entrepierna explotaba en pequeños chorros calientes de cremosa satisfacción.

Eren le besó el pecho, lamió sus tetillas y mordisqueó a gusto, mientras perdía la cordura al sentir como su entrada lo apretaba fuerte y de manera intermitente. Se dejó arrastrar, una llamarada de locura quemándole las entrañas, huyendo de su cuerpo a través del semen pegajoso y tibio que buscaba llenar esa cavidad exquisita. Echó atrás la cabeza y liberó su garganta en un susurro oscuro, lacerante y pesado.

—¡Le-Levi, Levi!

Disfrutaron del nirvana para luego descender rápidamente y quedar revueltos y tirados sobre la cama, enredados, completos, satisfechos momentáneamente por haber devorado tal banquete excelso.

Levi quedó sobre el cuerpo sudado y agitado de su marido, escuchando el repiqueteo de las gotas, los latidos de su corazón, ambos parecían arrullarlo, inducirlo a un sueño reparador e inevitable. Bostezó con fuerza, disfrutó de como Eren le hacía caricias en la espalda con la yema de sus dedos.

—Esto fue genial —dijo al cabo de unos minutos, volviendo a bostezar, los párpados pesándole, las pestañas batiéndose más y más lento.

—¿Repetimos?

Levi sonrió al darse cuenta de la manera tan pícara en que Eren había formulado esa pequeña pero interesante pregunta. Sin embargo estaba hecho polvo, qué irónico.

—Mañana, ahora me siento muy... cansado. Este cuerpo al parecer no está preparado para tanto amor.

—Bueno, tendremos que entrenarlo apropiadamente —dijo mientras le palmeaba el trasero juguetonamente—. ¿Un baño?

Levi no llegó a contestarle, estaba tan a gusto, se sentía tan feliz, que no quería moverse de ahí para nada. Después de todo lo acontecido, nadie iba a morir por no tomar un baño después de hacer el amor. Cerró los ojos y se durmió profundamente.

Eren le corrió algunos mechones de cabello con delicadeza y sonrió enternecido al notar que su pareja estaba plácidamente dormida sobre su cuerpo. Mantuvo la postura bastante tiempo, pero sería mejor salir de su interior antes de que los fluidos se secaran del todo y se convirtiera en un gran desastre. Se giró lentamente, tratando de no incomodar a Levi y lo puso sobre la cama. Se levantó despacio y tomó un par de toallas, trajo agua tibia de la cocina en un cuenco y con tranquilidad lavó y limpió el cuerpo de su esposo. En el pasado había tenido que hacer eso un par de veces, se sentía como un ritual íntimo y hermoso.

Lamentó no poder cambiar las sábanas cuando terminó la faena, pero decidió dejarlo para el siguiente día. Tomó una ducha rápida y regresó a la habitación. Se acostó desnudo y fresco y atrajo el cuerpo de su amante contra el suyo. bendita tormenta que mantenía el lugar fresco, ideal para descansar acurrucados como dos tórtolos en un nido.

—Te amo, mi amor —susurró enamorado y besó ligeramente los labios hinchados y abusados de su esposo, luego lo acompañó al mundo de los sueños.

Eren tuvo un sueño extraño. Levi y él estaban sentados sobre un extenso e infinito pasto verde, todo estaba iluminado de cálidos colores pastel, como si un sol invisible los acunara. Se deleitó observando a su marido, no en un cuerpo diferente, sino con el de antes. Se veía tan hermoso, aunque tenía una expresión indescifrable, entre melancólica y triste. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Levi le habló, pero no lograba escuchar sus palabras, como cuando se enmudece con un control remoto a un televisor.

—Amor, no entiendo, no te escucho, ¿qué...?

Los ojos de su marido se llenaron de lágrimas que empezaron a caer una tras otra, le tomó las manos y se sintieron frías, adustas.

—¿Levi?

Comenzó a desvanecerse como cenizas que son sopladas por la brisa de una tarde otoñal, Eren apretó aún más sus manos y se deshicieron entre sus dedos, volátiles pétalos que se desparramaron por todas partes. La angustia y la desesperación lo inundaron y trató de juntarlos sin éxito, se le escapaban por todas partes, desparramándose por el pasto, mientras se alejaban en todas direcciones.

—¡LEVIIII!

Se despertó agitado, transpirado y respirando entre cortadamente, le llevó unos minutos ser consciente de que había sido un sueño, ¿un sueño? No, una cruel pesadilla. giró su cabeza y Levi seguía allí durmiendo a su lado, incluso roncaba de una manera sutil, haciendo un suave y dulce sonido. Sus manos temblaban y agarró el acolchado para calmarse un poco. Joder, que mierda sentir eso. Acarició la cabeza de su marido y le besó la frente evitando despertarlo.

Miró hacia el ventanal, el cielo lucía ahora completamente despejado, el mar calmo, el horizonte pintándose de rosas y naranjas, cediendo ante el inminente paso del astro rey. Inspiró y exhaló varias veces hasta sentirse más tranquilo. Se levantó, se vistió tratando de no hacer ruido y bajó para preparar un gran desayuno. La idea era despertar a su amado y llevarle el mismo a la cama. Tal vez luego de un café pudieran volver a amarse. Tarareó contento, y al girarse notó su celular sobre la mesa. Dejó las tostadas haciéndose en el horno y se acercó, estaba apagado, de seguro se le había terminado la batería.

Buscó el cargador y lo conectó. Sacó el tocino del fuego y procedió a cortar varias naranjas para hacer un jugo natural. Trató de recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle de todas aquellas cosas que le gustaban a su esposo. Salió afuera, donde tenía algunas macetas con margaritas, cortó algunas y con ellas adornó la bandeja. Se tomo su tiempo para acomodar las cosas, hasta que estuvo completamente satisfecho. Para entonces el sol ya estaba alumbrando con fuerza. Miró el reloj de la cocina, ocho de la mañana, perfecto.

Subió las escalas hasta la habitación, dejó la bandeja en la mesita del costado y para entonces Levi se estaba revolviendo en la cama, gruñendo como un gato molesto, remoloneando por no querer despertarse. Sonrió ante la imagen y se acercó, tiró de las sábanas para destapar la parte superior de su torso y le comenzó a besar la espalda con cariño.

—Ya, despierta amor, tengo muchos planes para nosotros hoy. Anda, te preparé tostadas francesas, tus favoritas.

—Mmm... me, me explota la cabeza —dijo el otro con la voz rota y algo agrietada.

—Te traeré una pastilla para el dolor, ya vuelvo.

Bajó las escalas silbando contento. Buscó en el botiquín y sacó una aspirina, luego volvió a la cocina a buscar su celular, para entonces con seguridad ya tendría más de la mitad de la carga, quería poner el tema de ellos, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Lo podría haber despertado con esa música.

Prendió el celular y mientras subía las escaleras el aparato comenzó a sonar con un sinfín de mensajes y llamadas perdidas. Se detuvo al llegar arriba, un fuerte escalofrío se apoderó de su anatomía. Llamadas de Mikasa, Reiner y otros. No se atrevió a mirar los mensajes. A un paso de abrir la puerta de la habitación una nueva llamada de Reiner ingresó, atendió.

—¡EREN! ¡Por Jesucristo! Te estuve llamando toda la puta noche, ¿qué mierda te sucedió? —Eren sintió como si sus cuerdas vocales se le hubieran congelado—. ¿Me escuchas? ¡No vayas a cortarme, carajo! Esto es un jodido infierno, necesito que te tomes el primer vuelo a Rose que consigas. Yo... no sé, no sé como decirte esto, si estás de pie... sería mejor que te sentaras, ¿me estás escuchando? ¡Eren!

—Sí.

—Tu pariente, Mikasa, también intentó contactarte, todos en realidad. Lo siento mucho, Eren, de verdad lo siento. Hicieron absolutamente todo lo posible pero, Levi, él... lo siento.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto, dejó de escuchar lo que su abogado le estaba diciendo. El otro estaba despierto, sentado y agarrándose la cabeza, lo miró completamente cansado.

—¿Eren? ¿Qué sucedió? Uff, me duele todo el cuerpo, parece como si me hubieran golpeado entre varios, ¿Eren?

—No está, no...

—¿Por qué estoy desnudo? Eren, ¿qué pasó aquí? ¿Acaso... bebimos? Dios mío, no recuerdo nada, mi cabeza se siente pesada, ¿qué día es hoy?

—No... esto... No, está pasando de nuevo.

Los ojos de Eren comenzaron a nublarse, mientras sentía que le faltaba respirar. Caminó tambaleándose hasta el ventanal y lo abrió para salir al balcón. Entonces pudo escuchar nuevamente la voz de Reiner.

—... difícil para ti, lo sé, pero ahora necesito que regreses, hay que firmar un montón de cosas, sé que Levi quería donar sus órganos pero los médicos dicen que sus órganos estaban demasiado dañados. Luego hablaremos mejor, ¿estás con alguien? Mira, anoche pasó algo muy... no sé, extraño, pero creo que necesitas saberlo. A eso de las tres de la mañana Levi... despertó, yo estaba al lado de su cama, tal vez estuvo así por una hora más o menos. Fue un gran alboroto de médicos y enfermeras, no me moví de su lado, de eso puedes estar seguro, así que estoy completamente seguro que hicieron todo lo que tenían que hacer. Sus ojos revoloteaban en todas direcciones y parecía querer hablar o decir algo, y bueno, ya sabes que por la traqueotomía sus cuerdas vocales estaban muy lastimadas. Parecía como si quisiera decir algo, le tomé la mano, no sé si podía entenderme, pero te mencioné, le dije que siempre estuviste esperándolo, que hiciste todo lo posible... él... lloró, asentía apenas con su cabeza, que era todo lo que podía mover y luego... Su corazón ya no pudo resistir, trataron de reanimarlo mucho, mucho tiempo, yo se los exigía a los gritos, pero... lo siento, Eren. Lo siento mucho.

El celular cayó de sus manos y se estrelló conta el suelo. Regresó a la habitación donde Armin temblaba envuelto en las sábanas como una monja dentro de un hábito. Lo supo apenas se miraron a los ojos, Levi no estaba allí.

—Eren, por favor, dime qué sucedió. E-estoy a-asustado.

—Hoy es lunes, el séptimo día —fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir del cuarto.

—¿Eren?

Bajó las escalas descalzo, salió de la casa y caminó por la playa hasta la orilla. Se quedó de pie un buen rato mientas las olas le mojaban los pies y la botamanga del pantalón. No quería pensar más, no servía de nada.

—Papa Legba... me la jugaste, ¿no fue suficiente la mitad de mi vida? Bien...

Comenzó a caminar y a internarse en ese mar que se sentía cada vez más y más frío, aterradoramente desolador.

* * *

—x—x—x—x—x—

Levi se había dormido sobre el pecho de su adorado marido, parecía como si hubiera una especie de río que lo arrastraba a las profundidades de una espantosa oscuridad, aunque intentara aferrarse, no había nada que pudiera agarrar. Era como flotar, pero a la vez caer por un drenaje, una sensación desagradable y penosa.

Gritaba sin voz, lo llamaba incontables veces, pero sabía que no podía escucharlo, ni siquiera él mismo podía. De pronto cayó al vacío, o esa fue la sensación porque en realidad no había nada a su alrededor, solo oscuridad, sintió que rebotaba en una superficie algo tiesa. No podía moverse, era como si su cuerpo pesara mil toneladas.

Comenzó como una sensación muy sutil y vaga, hasta volverse cada vez más nítida. No sentía sus piernas, solo hasta las rodillas, sus manos estaban entumecidas, le costaba respirar, era como si el aire le ingresara por una pequeñísima rendija de su boca, su nariz se sentía inservible. Luego el dolor, primero muy leve, pero fue escalando hasta hacerse sentir por todas partes, como si un lago de hormigas rojas le estuviera agujereando la espalda, la cintura y los muslos, nunca le había sucedido de quemarse con ácido, pero estaba seguro que se sentiría así, parecía que se hubiera acostado sobre ácido clorhídrico y se le estuviera desarmando el cuerpo.

Intentó abrir sus ojos con todas sus fuerzas, pero no podía, algo tenia en la boca que le impedía cerrarla, ¿un tubo? Algo se le metía por la boca, instalándose profundo hasta sus entrañas. Todo dolía tanto que se estaba volviendo loco. En cierto momento la luz lo invadió, fue como si le hubieran apretado el cerebro haciéndole trizas los sesos.

Cuando pudo enfocar notó rostros extraños, gente corriendo de un lado al otro, barullo, las voces se multiplicaban y se sintió aterrorizado, ¿qué demonios estaba sucediendo por todos los cielos? Quería gritar, llorar, quejarse, pero nada funcionaba en absoluto. "¡Eren, Eren, Eren! ¡¿Dónde estás?!", su mente era un caos. Gente desconocida y tenebrosa le hablaba, pero no entendía lo que decían, que alguien le explicara que estaba pasando.

Un hombre grande, rubio, con cara de tragedia se le acercó y le habló con calma, fue el único al que pudo entender.

—Soy Reiner, Levi, no te preocupes, estamos aquí para ayudarte, no intentes nada, los médicos harán su trabajo...

¿Médicos? ¡Que diablos! ¿Otra vez había tenido un accidente? ¿Dónde estaba Eren?

—Has estado en coma durante mucho tiempo, ya no teníamos esperanzas, pero finalmente despertaste. Ya llamé a Eren, viene en camino, tu tranquilo, están estabilizán- ¡Oye! ¡No, no, no toques eso! El marido está en camino, ¿qué? ¡Iré con ustedes! No me importa donde lo lleven, iré también, no pueden sacarlo de mi vista.

Al parecer ese hombre estaba hablando con otros, necesitaba calmarse, Eren de seguro vendría. Entonces... entonces... estaba en... ¿en dónde? Eso era... oh. Una chispa de lucidez le aguijoneó la cabeza, había vuelto, había regresado a su cuerpo original, ¿porqué?

Todo dolía, especialmente al medio del pecho donde parecía que se le estaba agrietando el cuerpo, ¡qué alguien lo ayudara! De pronto comenzó a experimentar una sensación de alivio, era como si su verdadero cuerpo comenzara a apagarse y a la vez esto provocaba que se desconectara del espantoso dolor. Cuando parecía que se alejaba de todo ese infierno, múltiples agujas se le clavaban en el torso, lo atravesaban por todas partes, no podía verlas, pero las sentía, entonces volvía a ser consciente de su cuerpo, ese receptáculo enfermo, mutilado, destrozado, convaleciente.

Su consciencia se perdía y regresaba, una y otra vez y en cada oportunidad con menos fuerza. Hasta que finalmente se hundió de nuevo en la oscuridad, un océano de tinieblas amables y calmas, un lugar donde el dolor de su cuerpo no podía alcanzarlo.

Rodó por esa nebulosa existencial hasta que fue depositado sobre hierva fresca. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con una especie de llanura de pasto verde, luz clara y tranquila por doquier. Ya no sufría, ya no sentía miedo. Se sentó y se quedó ahí admirando el paisaje surrealista que se le presentaba, era como estar en el fondo del mar, o eso se le figuró.

Cuando se giró encontró a Eren que estaba sentado a su lado, ¡al fin!

—¡Eren! —trató de tocarlo pero no podía, era como si estuvieran separados por alguna especie de pared invisible—. ¡Eren, mírame! ¿Eren?

Finalmente su marido lo observó, pero no podía escuchar lo que decía.

—Eren, creo que no funcionó. No, no funcionó.

Asombrosamente cuando su marido intentó agarrar sus manos pudo sentir su tacto, un cálido, agradable contacto. Entonces lo entendió del todo. La tristeza lo embargó por completo.

—Este es el final... Ahora entiendo todo.

Se sentía liviano, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a volar. Era tan triste, pero al mismo tiempo experimentaba un alivio fuera de este mundo.

—Tal vez, la próxima lo hagamos mejor. Gracias por intentarlo...

Su ser se desintegró volviendo al principio de su creación, las esquirlas de su existencia se esparcieron por toda la eternidad.

A veces el amor más grande puede transformarse en la muerte más trágica, no siempre podemos cumplir nuestros deseos y ser felices con el resultado, especialmente cuando hay dioses que se divierten jugando con nuestras esperanzas...

.

By Luna de Acero.-


End file.
